


Haikyuu!!: The Ex

by HaruhiSenju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiSenju/pseuds/HaruhiSenju
Summary: HC: Haikyuu! CharacterY/N: youEx/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriendJust when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture.Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.As HC continues on in his life with his ex —now back to being his girlfriend— he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N’s presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 275





	1. 🎤Tendou Satori

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation. So please read the summary first before reading each character’s story for better understanding of the concept. Thank you.

PRESENT: 

"Hey ex/n, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this Saturday night." Tendou asked his girlfriend.

"I was hoping you'd ask. We haven't really been on any dates since we got back together." Ex/n replied.

"Good! I'll pick you up at 6:30 then."

Come Saturday, Tendou went to buy groceries first thing in the morning. It has been a while since their last date, so he was looking forward to it and intends to make everything perfect.

Tendou have finished creating a new recipe for chocolates last week. And He couldn't wait for her to taste them. Her expressions after tasting his chocolates have always been his favorite thing in the world. 

By lunch, he has already finished making the chocolates. So he proceeded to fix the living room to make space for a make shift dance floor. Looking at how he fixed his place, he became all giddy, already imagining the look on his girlfriend's face. Tendou was also proud of selecting the perfect song too.

"There! We should be able to move around like this. Now all that's left to do is set up the table." 

Tendou wanted this to be special like their other dates. And among all the dates that they have been to. This has always been her favorite.

By 5 in the afternoon, Tendou has finished all his preparations. He stood straight with his hands on his waist as he gave himself a pat on the back for doing a job well done in preparing for their night.

"This is going to blow Y/N's mind away." He exclaimed happily.

But as soon as those words escaped his mouth, he froze. The smile on his face vanishing for the first time since that day.

FLASHBACK :

"Where are you taking me Satori?" y/n giggled.

Tendou blind folded y/n before taking her to his house for their special date.

"Just a few more steps Y/n!" 

"Will we even get there with me alive or at least without tripping?"

"Such an impatient little monster you are y/n." Tendou smiles gently at the blindfolded y/n.

"Well you're not the one with the blind fold! You don't know how nerve wracking this is." y/n said defensively.

"Okay, I'm taking it off. You can open your eyes now." 

Y/n adjusted her eyes to the light. Her jaw dropped when she finally sees what's in front of her.

Y/n didn't know where to look first, there were candles everywhere. There were little string of lights dropping from the ceiling as if it was raining and the droplets were glowing. Flower petals were scattered on the floor. The couch and the coffee table were pushed aside, giving way to a makeshift dance floor. Her eyes landed at the side where their candle-lit dinner was waiting for them.

"Satori, this is-" y/n couldn't speak well. She was overwhelmed by how much Tendou has put into this.

Her heart swelled with so much emotion that she couldn't help but tackle Tendou into a tight embrace.

"Whoa~ careful y/n. Don't get injured before we even start dancing." Tendou laughed. He was extremely pleased at how y/n reacted to his surprise for her.

"I- I- don't know what to say Satori." Y/n said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's okay. Because I've prepared all of this for us to celebrate something special." Tendou gave y/n an excited smile.

"Oh no! I did not forget our anniversary did I? No. That's not today!" Y/n panicked.

"Hahaha! Chill my little monster. It's a different kind of special day. You see, I just came up with a new chocolate recipe the other night. And I wanted you to be the first one to taste it." Tendou said sheepishly.

"Oh Tendou!" Y/n said falling more deeply in love with Tendou. 

"I hope we can make this a tradition Y/n. Come on, you must be hungry already. Let's start dinner." 

The table was full of laughter and happiness that night. Y/n was so surprised about the chocolates. It was the best tasting chocolates she has ever had. 

Tendou was ecstatic at how y/n loved his chocolate too. He felt so full, so warm and so fuzzy inside.

Tendou stood up, went to y/n's side of the table and offered her his hand. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked

Y/n curtsied and put her hand in his. 

"Why, I would love to young sir." She replied

When they both got to the makeshift dance floor, y/n got confused because there was no music at all.

"I think you forgot the music Satori." Y/n chuckled.

"Of course not! Why would I forget about that?" 

"Well, where is it then?" Y/n got even more confused.

"I'm going to sing it of course!!!" Tendou scoffed.

He took her by the hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

(A/N: You can listen to Joseph Vincent's cover or the original song. Whether you like the music slow or upbeat is upto you. But I prefer it to be a mixture of both.)

"You're just too good to be true." Tendou started singing.

"Can't take my eyes off of you" he looked into y/n's eyes.

"You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last, love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive"

" You're just too good to be true" Tendou put his forehead against y/n's as he continues to sway y/n.

"Can't take my eyes off of you." Tendou then twirled y/n

"I love you, baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you, baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I've found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you"

Y/n was getting emotional. She couldn't describe how she was feeling. She felt like "happiness" and "contentment" were both huge understatements for what she is feeling right now.

" I love you, Satori Tendou." Y/n whispered, looking straight into Tendou's eyes, trying her best to show him how much she means it.

PRESENT:

Tendou's memories with y/n came rushing back to him. With it, came this pain in his chest that he couldn't describe. He stood there, frozen, until he felt something wet against his cheeks.

"I guess I really do love you after all y/n." Tendou whispered.

"I love you more than I love ex/n." He cried.

He feels horrible with this new realization. He can't accept the fact that he has hurt y/n because of his own stupidity. He felt guilty towards ex/n too, he doesn't know what else to do. 

After recovering from the surge of emotions, Tendou got dressed. He went to fetch ex/n, taking her on a date, but not to the one he prepared all day for.

~The End~

Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You


	2. 🍙 Miya Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.

Present:

"What are we doing here at your place?" ex/n asked curiously as Osamu leads her to the Miya residence. 

"Like I said, I have a surprise for you." 

"This better be good Osamu. I just skipped a whole day of binge watching my favorite show for this." 

"Yes, yes. I promise that it'll be worth it, ex/n." Osamu was excited to let ex/n taste his new onigiris. He plans on adding them to his restaurant's menu if ex/n likes them. 

The younger Miya twin lead his girlfriend to the kitchen and sat her at the counter. He pulled out the onigiris that he set aside and reveals them to ex/n.

"Tada!" Osamu exclaimed excitedly.

"What are these?" ex/n asked curiously as she poked the food in front of her. 

"They're new onigiri recipes that I recently came up with. I thought about adding more variety to the restaurant's menu, but before that, I want to get your insight on them first." Osamu gives ex/n a bright smile, looking proud at his new creations. 

"Uhm, babe. Did you forget?" ex/n is getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Osamu was starting to get worried. 

"Babe, I-" ex/n sighed. She was clearly having a difficult time trying to tell Osamu what she's thinking.

"Osamu, I can't eat rice remember? I have a bunch of photoshoots lined up for the rest of the month. I can't start gaining weight now. I need to stay fit, babe." 

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry. I forgot." Osamu was disappointed. He knew about ex/n's modeling career, but when he agreed to getting back together, he thought that things would change from before. They used to fight a lot because Osamu would always bug ex/n to eat the food he makes. So when ex/n begged him to take her back, Osamu thought that ex/n was already ready to make compromises. 

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Osamu thought to himself.

"It's okay, Osamu. It's been a while so I think it's natural for you to forget things like these." 

"Why don't you just watch your show in the living room then. I'll just put these away and clean up a bit." Osamu suggested. 

"Okay, sure! I'll wait for you 'kay?" ex/n answered, eager to watch her show and glad that Osamu didn't force her to eat this time.

Instead of putting the onigiris away, Osamu decided to eat them by himself to avoid wasting the food he prepared. 

He sat there in the kitchen counter, eating alone, as a distant memory came back to him. 

Flashback:

"Ugh. What's the surprise Samuu~? 😫" y/n can't stay still on her seat. 

"Relax y/n. If I tell you what it is now, then it won't be a surprise anymore." Osamu chuckled at how impatient his girlfriend is. 

"You know I hate surprises. It's scary! 😖" y/n pouts.

"Hahaha! Scary? Why is it scary? And don't girls like surprises? 

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, but it makes me feel anxious. It feels like something is creeping up on me and it just feels weird." 🤧

"You know what's weird, love? You.🤣" Osamu laughed at y/n silliness. 

" You're so mean samu~ 😣"

"Okay! Here we are! Welcome to our humble abode!" 

"You call THIS humble, Samu? Your place is freaking huge 😲"

"Oh stop over reacting, love. Come on!"

Osamu guided y/n to their house. He made sure to give her a tour too just so that he could make fun of her. Osamu enjoys seeing y/n getting more and more nervous and anxious as he delays the reveal of his surprise. 

"She looks so cute that I'm actually considering not letting her taste the onigiris until the very last minute possible, just so I could tease her longer." Osamu thought to himself as he watches y/n fidget while looking around the house. 

As much as he wants to see more of this cute side, he can't really stall any longer. He's more excited about what y/n would think about his onigiris. With this, he leads y/n to the kitchen and shows the onigiris to her.

"Kita-san sent me the new rice yesterday morning and I came up with these."

"Mmm... these smell so good!" y/n moaned with just a sniff of Osamu's food.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Osamu was now nervous, but tries his best to look composed. 

"mmm... oh my gosh! Mmm...mmm.." y/n made sounds of approval, bite after bite. This wiped out all the nervousness Osamu felt earlier. The look of delight on y/n's face as she ate the food he prepared, made Osamu feel all sorts of fuzzy and giddy. 

"mmm.. thijarshowgurdshamu" ex/n spoke with her mouth full. (these are so good 'samu)

"Don't talk with your mouth full, y/n. Hahahaha" osamu laughed wholeheartedly.

"Samugiris are the best!" y/n shouted with her arms stretched up, while still holding the onigiri.

"Samugiri?" Osamu curiously chuckled. 

"yes, Osamu's Onigiri!" y/n proudly said.

"But... You really shouldn't cook a lot for me Samu." y/n's voice dropped, suddenly feeling sad.

"And why is that?" Osamu was taken aback by what y/n just said. He felt a pang of worry.

"Because, what if I gain weight, and do not look pretty anymore and then you leave me for someone else?" y/n was genuinely worried about this. She couldn't help but feel insecure, especially with Osamu constantly being hit on by women who eat regularly at his restaurant.

"Do you think I'm only dating you because you're pretty? Do you think I only love you because you're thin? Do you really think I'm that shallow? " Osamu asked gently but firmly.

"Of- of course not! You're not shallow Samuu. It's just that-" 

"Y/N, listen, okay? I love you because you are you." Osamu grabbed y/n's shoulder and looked her in the eye to make sure she sees that he is serious. 

"I don't care if you gain weight because of eating my food. In fact, it would make me the happiest person if you do, because that just means that you like everything I make, and you don't know how much that makes me happy, y/n." 

"Really? So even if I become fat, old and wrinkly and cranky and forgetful, you'll still love me?" 

"Yes. I would love to see you grow old and gray beside me." Osamu said with so much love. He meant it. Every single word. At that moment, the thought of building a family and growing old with y/n excited him.

"Then, do you promise to cook for me everyday too until then?"

"Yes. I will make it my life-long goal to always make sure that your belly is full." Osamu chuckled. He loves cooking. So of course, there's no one more perfect for Osamu than this girl in front of him who loves food as much as he does. 

Y/n let out a satisfied sigh as she stares back at Osamu. She believed in him and everything he said.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Miya Osamu. Thank you for being so caring, loving and understanding, love."

Present:

"Babe! Hey, baaaaabe! Helloooo! Earth to Miya Osamu?" ex/n is trying to get Osamu's attention. He has been staring at his plate for quite a while now, and ex/n is starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry, what was that babe?" Osamu finally snapped out of the trance. 

"Are you all right? I was wondering what was taking you so long, so I went here to check on you." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just suddenly felt dizzy. I think I'm going to go take a nap first." Osamu excuses himself to his room.

"Okay. I'll just go back home then. Rest up, okay? I hope you feel better soon." ex/n kissed Osamu goodbye.

He closed the door as soon as he entered his room. Osamu closes his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose, as he remains standing in the middle of his room. When he opened his eyes, they landed on a keychain sitting on top of the bag that he was supposed to get rid of today. The keychain was the first thing that y/n bought for him. It was an onigiri keychain. After staring at his precious memento, Osamu then grabbed it and re-attached it to his keys.

~ The End ~


	3. 🏠 Kuroo Tetsuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.

Kuroo has always dreaded coming home. He would always make plans after school with his friends or his girlfriend just to avoid getting home early. He's doing it for a reason, and it's not because he wants to be rebellious, but because he hates what's waiting for him back at his house. 

Kuroo's parents are always fighting. "Things were already going so well for both of them when they separated, so why are they still forcing themselves to build back their f*cked up relationship and stay together? If it's for me, then I don't want it. I'm tired of going back to this!" he says to himself, confused with his parents. 

What good would it do to stay with someone who suffocates you. What good would it do to stay with someone who hurts you over and over again. What good would it do to stay with someone who doesn't love you anymore.

Why do you save something that cannot even be salvaged anymore? 

His parent's fights have gotten worse. One late night, Kuroo woke up at the voice of his parents shouting at each other. He could hear them arguing, cursing at one another and there were sounds of glass, breaking. It's keeping Kuroo awake. He couldn't go back to sleep. 

"Damn it! It's already past midnight. Couldn't they take a break and let me sleep!"

Kuroo couldn't take it anymore. He needed to calm down. He needed peace. He needed to get away from there. And so, Kuroo decided to go out and spend the night at y/n's house.

He was already half way to y/n's house when his phone suddenly rang. 

**(Incoming call from Ex/n)**

A chill ran down his spine. He was so focused and determined to seek out comfort, that he forgot that he has already dumped y/n.

Kuroo didn't answer the call. He stood there, staring down at his phone as ex/n tries to call him again. He's starting to get nervous. He couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his chest. It feels like his heart is falling into a bottomless pit. Both his hands were shaking, he didn't know what to do. He felt lost.

He needs to clear his head. He needs to calm down. He knows where he wants to be but it's not ex/n that his mind and heart are seeking. She's his girlfriend, but being with ex/n does not even seem appealing to him right now, despite desperately needing someone by his side. 

Kuroo wants y/n. His mind, body and soul are screaming for her. He wants to go to her. He wants her hugs, her kisses, the comfort of her presence. He wants his baby, he wants his home. 

Kuroo's tempted to go to y/n's place again, but eventually decided against it. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Not after what he's done to her. "Y/n gave me all her love, and what did I do? I cheated on her even though I promised not to do to her what ex/n did to me. I broke her heart even though I promised to protect it when she has healed mine. I hurt her, made her cry. How could I possibly go to her now?" Kuroo lets his tears fall. 

He walks back to his house, ignored his parents when he walked past them and goes straight back to his room, with his eyes looking ahead but empty. 

Kuroo plops down his bed and looks up the ceiling. He still couldn't sleep. He keeps tossing and turning until his eyes inadvertently lands on a box sitting at the corner of his room. He suddenly remembers hearing from his mom that y/n stopped by the other day to return his things. Kuroo stands up and walks to the box. He slowly opens it and finds a bunch of his clothes folded neatly inside. He grabs one of the hoodies and sniffs it.

"It smells like y/n." He whispered. "She must've worn and washed them herself."

Kuroo goes back to bed with this hoodie. It helped him relax. It calmed him down. 

He thinks back to the times he slept over at y/n's place whenever his parents fought. Kuroo remembers how he would hug y/n's torso as he laid beside her. He remembers how she would hug him back and affectionately kiss his forehead. He remembers how serene he felt as her fingers combed through his hair. He remembers how soothing her voice was as she lulled him to sleep. He remembers the comfort and warmth of being in y/n's arms. He remembers how full and loved he felt before finally succumbing to sleep with y/n beside him during those trying times.

Kuroo falls asleep with y/n on his mind.

~ The End ~


	4. 🛁 Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t post the screenshots of the text messages here, so I’m just going to type them 😭
> 
> P.S. the two scents mentioned are actually perfume. I have no idea how they actually smell but.. yeah, they sound like something Ushijima would smell like.
> 
> 1\. Malin + Goetz Dark Rum Eau de Parfum  
> 2\. Guerlain L'Homme Idéal Extreme

Present:

Ushijima Wakatoshi is well known and feared in the high school volleyball scene for his left-handed killer spike. But even with all the towering height, huge body build, rough features and an over all tough-looking appearance, he's surprisingly a guy who loves bubble baths. Wakatoshi have always had a good personal hygiene, but his fondness towards bubble baths is actually a quirk that was influenced by y/n. Not many knows this about him, and this includes ex/n who he just recently got back together with. This is why ex/n was so shocked when she saw them in his bathroom. 

It was when he was about to take a refreshing bath after a rigorous training when Wakatoshi first noticed that his bubble bath soaps are missing. Instead, in the place where he usually keeps them, he found a variety of flower-scented bath bombs. 

"Ex/n. Have you seen my bubble bath soap? I can't seem to find them. I am absolutely sure that I placed them on the top shelf. But they are nowhere to be found right now." Wakatoshi asked ex/n as he went out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"You mean the bottled ones? I threw them out." ex/n answered.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't like the smell. It's too masculine. These bath bombs are better. I use these exact same ones too. I'm sure you'll love them!"

"But those were mine. I do not care what soap you use, but could you at least not touch what is mine?" Wakatoshi was starting to lose his cool at this point, his usually calm demeanor collapsing. He was exhausted and just wanted to bathe in the comfort of his own bubble bath soap. He just wanted to relax. 

"Jeez! What's got your panties in a twist? They're just soap! Go use what I bought for you! "

"I do not like them. The scent. It is not me."

"Why are you so picky! I bought them FOR YOU. Can't you even appreciate that?" 

"You do not understand."

"Whatever. I'm going home. I'm not going to argue with you over some stupid soap." ex/n left, disappointed that Wakatoshi did not like what she picked for him. What's worse is that he blatantly stated that he doesn't like them to her face. 

Wakatoshi silently went back to the bathroom to take a shower. He was a calm person, and things like these usually didn't bother him. But this was different. He doesn't completely understand why, but what happened just now really made him upset. "I didn't mind smelling like y/n. But it somehow bothers me that I would smell like ex/n." he thought to himself.

Flashback:

"Ushijima-san. Do you have a minute?" Shirabu and the others ran towards Wakatoshi.

"Shirabu. What is it?" 

"The team wanted to have extra practice tomorrow instead of having the day off. Would you care to join us?"

"Ah. Sorry. But I am already planning to go somewhere with y/n."

"Oh! We're sorry Ushijima-san. We did not think of y/n-san" Shirabu apologized, feeling sorry for almost getting in the way of his senior's date.

"Oooohh. Is Wakatoshi-kun having a date tomorrow?" Tendou teased his best friend.

"It is not a date, and I am still uncertain. I have not yet properly asked y/n if she is free tomorrow." Wakatoshi honestly answered.

"Well, why don't you ask your paradise now?" Tendou insisted. He and the rest of the team are actually curious about the couple. They always see y/n during their matches. She even comes during practice at times too. But they get too shy to stare at the couple to actually know how they are with each other. 

"You're right. I should ask her now before it becomes too late." Wakatoshi pulled out his phone and texted y/n. 

*Text Messages*  
[Today 6:58pm]

UW: Y/n. Do you have anything to do tomorrow, after class?

My Future Wife: I have a meeting with the student council regarding the fiundation festival tomorrow 😔

My Future Wife: We’re probably going to end up staying in school ‘til late at night 😩

My Future Wife: Why do you ask Waka-kun?

UW: I was just going to ask if you could accompany me to purchase one of those bubble bath soap you use.

My Future Wife: Oooohh someone’s interested in bubble baths now too 🤩

My Future Wife: Okay, hang on a sec

UW: Okay

My Future Wife: So, I did something and you are going to love me for it!! 😏😏😏

UW: What is it?

My Future Wife: I freed up my time from 5pm onwards ‼️

My Future Wife: It’s the best I could do thoo 😔

My Future Wife: And you’re going to have to wait for 2 hours after class too 😫

My Future Wife: is that okay? 🥺👉🏼👈🏼

UW: But I thought you have a meeting with the student council?

My Future Wife: Yeah, well... I could always make time for my love ❤️... and because you’re important to me too 😚

UW: Thank you, y/n. I appreciate it ❤️

UW: Should I wait for you by the gate tomorrow?

My Future Wife: Yeah 🥰 that’d be perfect 😘

*End of Text Messages*

"Ah.. I see that our Wakatoshi-kun uses the heart emoji just for y/n-chan. I thought you didn't use emojis." Tendou continued to tease Wakatoshi.

"I got used to receiving messages without emojis from Wakatoshi. It always felt so formal at the same time brotherly-like, but I think Wakatoshi, sending the heart emoji, is cool too." Reon Ohira chuckled at the Shiratorizawa ace.

"I- I- I will send you messages using heart emojis starting today too." Goshiki shouted and declared to the entire team.

"Eh! We don't want your heart emoji! Just get yourself a girlfriend instead Tsutomu!" Semi teased the first year starter. 

"It is decided then. I will join your practice tomorrow but only until y/n finishes her meeting." Wakatoshi declared. 

"Having a girlfriend sure is nice eh?" Semi sighed.

>The Next Day<

"Waka-kun!!!" y/n shouted as she waved and ran towards Wakatoshi who was waiting for her by the gate. 

"You should not run y/n. You might trip." Wakatoshi told her off but was relieved to have finally seen his girlfriend. 

"But you were waiting long enough. I can't make you wait more. Besides, I'm extremely excited to go out with you today! My love for bubble baths have finally rubbed off on you huh!" y/n was beaming as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Come here!" Wakatoshi pulled y/n into a bear hug, with her face buried in his chest. He tried hiding the blush on his cheeks as he felt them get warm because of y/n. But his efforts were totally wasted because the whole Shiratorizawa volleyball team were spying on them and have witnessed their captain blush because of a girl. 

"So, have you thought about what kind of scent you want?" y/n was genuinely excited about this and couldn't help but ask Wakatoshi before they even arrive at their destination. 

"Why are you smiling a lot today? I did not know that you wanted to go out on a date with me that much." Wakatoshi chuckled at how cute y/n looks being all excited.

"No silly! I mean, yes, I really wanted to go on a date but.... that's not the reason why I'm so happy today."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"Well, I have finally managed to influence you on something, and it really makes me feel triumphant! It's rare for you to get this interested in something new other than volleyball."

"The bath you prepared for me when I stayed over at your place was really relaxing. I think it would be a good way to end the day, particularly after practice or getting exhausted." 

"I know right! Nothing better than soaking in after a rough day." y/n sighs with contentment.

"Precisely. And I want a scent like yours. It smells like home." Wakatoshi had sparkles in his eyes as he recalls the scent of the nice, relaxing bath. 

"WHAT?!?! But Waka-kun, that scent is for women. Wouldn't it be weird if you smell like one everyday? And besides, you have to choose one on your own. One that would be you."

"Be me?" he confusely asked.

"Yes. Like when someone smells it, they would immediately think of you!"

"But y/n. There must be a large amount of people using the same product. The bubble bath soaps are made in mass production."

"Ugh. Wakatoshiiii~ I don't mean it literally😭 Just pick something that would suit you. Something that you will feel comfortable and natural with."

"Okay y/n. But will you assist me in selecting one? I trust your capabilities when it comes to these bubble bath soaps." Wakatoshi chuckled at the frustrated look on y/n's face. He finds it cute.

"As long as the final choice is yours, Waka-kun." 

It had taken y/n and Wakatoshi hours before their choices have finally come down to two. But despite that, Wakatoshi enjoyed his time with y/n. A smile was plastered onto his face the entire time. She spoke so passionately about every type of bubble bath soap there is. He feels like he's seeing y/n in a new light. He never thought that someone could actually feel so intensely about soap. It was weird, but a good kind of weird. It was his weird. 

"So, the bay rum with warm leather, amber and zest of bergamot and plum, or the powerful oriental and woody aromas for a spicy and warm scent?" Wakatoshi asked his soap enthusiast girlfriend.

"I think this one smells more masculine and fits your physical appearance. But the other one smells soft and fluffy but manly at the same time and I think it fits your personality too."

"Me? Soft? And Fluffy?" Wakatoshi was beyond confused.

"Okay, so maybe I'm now being a bit biased. But the point is.. I personally think that they both suit you. It just comes down to how you feel about wearing them. Either way, you seem to become more incredibly attractive in both."

"I equally like these too... " Wakatoshi was in deep thought. Y/n can see how serious he is at making this decision. So she thought about ending his agony by suggesting a solution.

"Why don't you just take both?" 

"I am allowed do that?" relief was evident on Wakatoshi's face.

"Of course. I actually even have three. Hehe. You can use them alternatively, depending on your mood." y/n shyly admitted.

"Okay. Then I'm taking both." Wakatoshi put the bottles inside their basket and was about to walk away and pay for it when he noticed y/n getting one more bottle each of the same scent. 

"What are you doing y/n? Are you buying one for yourself too? Isn't this for men?" he got confused a lot today, but he thinks this is the most confusing one yet. 

"I'm buying them so that you have something to use whenever you come over."

When Wakatoshi heard this, he immediately put the extra bottles back. 

"No. Put them back."

"But why~" y/n whined.

"Because I want to smell like you when I come over at your place, and I want you to smell like me when you come over at mine."

Y/n was completely stunned and moved by what she just heard, she couldn't speak. 

"I think it is fine to smell like the opposite gender once in a while. Don't you think so?" Wakatoshi felt like he won a battle after seeing the speechless y/n. 

"Y- yeah. I- I- I think so too." y/n hasn't quite fully grasped everything yet. 

"Say, y/n. Should I get one for Oikawa too? Maybe then he'll finally agree to come to Shiratorizawa." Wakatoshi stated seriously.

And with that, y/n has finally come back to her senses and laughed out loud. 

"As much as I'd like to make your wish come true, I think Oikawa has already made it more than clear that he does NOT want to come to Shiratorizawa, Waka-kun." 

"Going out with y/n today instead of doing more practice was most definitely worth it. I should invite her out more often." Wakatoshi thinks this to himself as he gazes lovingly at a laughing y/n. 

Present:

Wakatoshi remains standing under the shower as he relish the memories he shared with y/n that came flooding back to him. He couldn't understand himself at all. Ex/n came back to him. It's exactly what he wanted. So now he asks himself why is he suddenly thinking about y/n. Being reminded of his memories with her is making his heart beat faster. Wakatoshi continues his walk down the memory lane until he reaches the day he broke up with y/n. He remembered how she trembled when he told her that he still loves ex/n. He remembered how her tears fell after affirming the end of their relationship. He remembered how puffy y/n's eyes looked for the next few days after that. He remembered just how much he hurt y/n, the person who treasured him the most. 

"I'm sorry y/n." he whispered to himself as he lets the shower wash away his tears. 

"I miss your Vanilla scent Mondays, Lavender scent Wednesdays, Strawberry scent Fridays. I miss you. I miss you so much y/n."

~ The End~


	5. 🧂Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.

PRESENT:

"Why couldn't the weather just cooperate with us! I double checked this morning, it wasn't supposed to rain today, and now they're telling us that there's a storm coming?!" the female teacher from Karasuno complained.

It was a team building trip for all the athletes in Karasuno. Takeda sensei, together with all the other teachers in charge of sports teams, have prepared this trip as a surprise for the student athletes who have worked hard in balancing academics and their extra-curricular activities. Everything was going as planned until the storm made it's presence known. Right now, everyone was stranded in one the camp's activity area. They were supposed to have an activity outdoor but the sudden down pour of rain forced them to cram in under the small pavilion.

"Calm down sensei. There's no need to stress yourself out. I'm sure the rain will stop any minute now." as soon as the words left Takeda sensei's mouth, the thunder rumbled. 

"Or maybe not." Takeda sensei sighed. 

While everyone was busy talking amongst themselves as they waited for the rain to stop, Kei was starting to get agitated and kept craning his neck. He tried not to show how distressed he was, but his eyes couldn't help but not-so-subtly look around. The moment he heard the rumble of the thunder, he immediately thought of y/n, because she was afraid of them.

"She must be scared." he whispered to himself. "No. There are a lot of people here. She'll be fine."

FLASHBACK:

"Okay, first years! Listen up! We're all heading back to the assembly hall to take shelter. The tour will resume as soon as the rain stops." a teacher shouted over the loud noise of the thunder. 

Everyone was busy pulling out their umbrellas, afraid to get wet. Unfortunately, not everyone came prepared so some students had to share.

Kei hated sharing things with someone so he always see to it that he's prepared for anything so that he wouldn't have to rely on anyone else. Tadashi is fully aware of this and so he always comes prepared in order to not bother his best friend. But the girls from Karasuno did not know this. Instead, they saw this as an opportunity to get close to the tall, handsome and blonde boy. Not long after, one of these girls plucked up the courage to ask Kei first.

"Uhm... Tsu- Tsukishima! Can we share your umbrella? I wasn't able to bring mine. I did not expect it to rain today." the girl shyly asked.

"No." Kei coldly replied and turned to Tadashi so other girls would not attempt to do the same. 

"Tsukki! Did you really need to be so harsh?" Tadashi chuckled, remembering that this attitude used to scare him too. 

"Sensei! Sensei! Y/n is missing! We can't find her. She's also not answering her phone." a group of female students came running and shouting. 

"What?! When did you last see her?" their teacher panicked.

"Just before it started to rain. We were all so focused and busy making sure that we didn't get wet and the next thing we know, y/n is not there anymore." y/n's friend started to look pale.

"Don't worry. I'm sure y/n's looking for cover now too. We can go look for her when the rain gets a little less heavy." 

"But sensei, y/n is afraid of the thunder. She must be so scared right now." one of her other friends voiced out. 

"Okay, okay. Then why don't we start looking for her now." y/n's friends agreed and started to go on their way to find y/n.

Meanwhile at the side, Tadashi is starting to get nervous too. He's had this little crush on y/n ever since they became seat mates. 

"We should go help look for her too Tsukki!" Tadashi urged Kei to help.

"Why should we go help them? It's such a nuisance. She's already in high school. She'll be fine!" Kei replied.

"Fine then! You can stay here and wait for another girl to come up to you. I'm going to help look for y/n." Tadashi confidently taunted Kei.

Kei didn't really want to help. But he thinks that looking for the lost girl is way better than staying here and take the risk that some other dumb girl will ask him to share his umbrella with her. 

"Tsk. Fine! I'll go this way." He grumpily said.

After a few minutes of walking, the rain still hasn't stopped. If anything, the sound of the thunder just keeps on getting louder and louder.

Kei was about to give up when he spots a girl all drenched, sat down, curled up and desperately trying to cover her ears. She's visibly scared. Kei's usually cold heart melted and ran towards the girl. He remembered her friend saying that she's afraid of thunder so he grabbed his headphones and put the music on. As soon as he reached y/n, he put his headphones over her ears.

Y/n looked up at the person who saved her from the horrible sound, thankful that someone's finally there for her. Kei saw how drenched y/n was so he lent her his jacket to cover her up. She was still trembling a little and she didn't seem like she'll be able to move anytime soon. Noticing this, Kei turned his back on her and crouched down. 

"Come on up. I'll carry you back." y/n was stunned and could not believe that her usually cold hearted classmate is actually offering her a piggy back ride. 

"If you don't climb on soon, I'm going to leave you here." and there's the Tsukishima that y/n knows. She quickly climbs on his back and lets him carry her. However, she fell asleep on their way back.

Kei realized that y/n had fallen asleep when her cheek suddenly brushed against his. He was about to wake her up when he noticed that y/n has a fever. He walked faster and went straight to their teacher.

"Sensei, y/n has a high fever. I'm taking her home." Kei quickly informed their teacher.

"Oh dear, you are right. Do you know where she lives?" the teacher asked worriedly. She was initially relieved to see that y/n has already been found, but was wrapped with worry when she touched her forehead.

"Yes. She lives next door." Kei reluctantly shared this information.

The girls around them were already jealous as it is. And even more so when they found out that the two were neighbors.

"Okay then, I'll go inform the others."

Kei called for a taxi so they could get home quicker. He wrapped y/n up with everything he could use and hugged her tight just to make y/n a bit warmer. 

As soon as the driver dropped them off, Kei relentlessly rang y/n's doorbell. 

"My my! Wait a second!" y/n's mother shouted from the inside.

"Auntie! Y/n got caught in the rain and is now having a fever." Kei said as soon as y/n's mother opened the door.

"Oh no! Can you please put her down in her room for me Kei-kun? Her father isn't home yet." And so Kei followed auntie's instructions. 

After laying her down on the bed, Kei had an internal debate whether he should get his headphones and ipod back or to let y/n borrow it for a while. The storm doesn't look like it will pass soon. He didn't stay for long and politely said goodbye to y/n's mother.

"Thank you again Kei-kun."

"No problem auntie."

The monday after their school trip, Kei found a paper bag waiting on his desk. He was about to throw it away because he didn't like receiving anything from girls in school, when he caught a glimpse of what was inside. It was his headphones and ipod. After removing them from the bag, he found another ipod and a letter. He immediately connected the other ipod to his headset and listened to the songs in it. Knowing who it was from, Kei decided to keep the letter too.

PRESENT: 

"Why is it always raining during school trips? Tsk." Tsukishima is getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

Kei held himself back from looking for y/n because it doesn't seem appropriate anymore. But leaving her alone doesn't sit well with him either. It wasn't until the lights went out, leaving everything black and another round of ear splitting thunder echoed when Kei suddenly loses his control. It was like something had snapped him out of his reverie. He threaded his way through the crowd, frantically looking for y/n. 

"Everyone, I have already informed the staff about the sudden power shortage, but unfortunately they couldn't get anyone to fix it until tomorrow morning when the rain stops. Please try your best to remain calm." Takeda sensei continues to inform the students.

The louder and the more frequent the roar of the thunder, the more anxious Kei became. He was having a difficult time finding y/n in the crowded space, but with his persistence, he finally managed to spot her.

Kei felt relieved and concerned at the same time. He found y/n at the back of the pavilion alone, crouched down and with her hands covering her ears. She was trembling and obviously frightened by what was happening. 

Kei was about to approach y/n, when he felt someone dash past him. There was someone else who reached y/n first. It was Tadashi. His best friend. 

Tadashi immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around y/n's shoulders. He then crouched down in front of her and puts his hands over y/n's. Tadashi initially carried a worried expression, but this was quickly replaced with a warm smile as soon as y/n looked at him. He wanted to reassure y/n and let her know that he's with her and would not let anything bad happen to her.

Kei watched all these unfold right in front of him. He was dumbfounded about what he just witnessed. Jealousy slowly crept into his heart. He was now shaking with anger. He didn't care whether Tadashi was his best friend or not, all he wanted to do was to punch him for touching y/n. Right when he was about to confront Tadashi, someone grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

Daichi noticed how panicked Kei looked after the lights went out and decided to follow him just in case something happens. But he didn't expect that Kei was actually looking for y/n. Everyone knew about their break up and how it affected y/n and so, when he noticed that Kei was about to cause a scene because of how Tadashi came to y/n's rescue, he stopped him.

"Sawamura-san." Kei was startled that their captain was actually behind him.

"I think it's not wise to go over there Tsukishima. You don't have to worry about her anymore, Tadashi is already there."

"But that IS the problem. Tadashi is there, and I am here. I'M supposed to be the one to comfort y/n." Kei whispered angrily.

"You already dumped her remember? You can't do this Tsukishima. You can't keep on giving y/n mixed signals. You can't give her hope and suddenly just crush it again. You already have ex/n now." Daichi reasoned with the tall blonde.

"Y/n is our friend too. And we've seen what your break up has done to her. I don't want to see her get hurt over and over again. You already made your choice. Now it's time for you to stand by it." 

Kei's anger and jealousy hasn't dissipated yet, he didn't want to let Tadashi be all over y/n, but he understood where Daichi was coming from. He didn't want to face the truth, but what their captain said was right. So for now, he concedes. 

"Tsk."

  
*In school, a few days after the incident... *

"Hey, Tsukki! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kei was busy teaching Hinata and Kageyama when Tadashi called out to him. He only looked at his best friend as he waited for him to talk. When he realized that Tadashi wanted to talk to him alone, he stood up and walked outside the classroom.

"What is it?" Kei asked coldly. He hasn't gotten over what happened the other day. He still felt like punching Tadashi right now. 

"You didn't really love y/n right? You didn't even like her, you just used her from the very beginning to get back with ex/n, right?" Tadashi asked nervously. At first, Kei thought that his best friend was picking a fight with him to defend y/n. But Tadashi's nervousness says otherwise. 

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just- please, just answer me." 

Before Kei could even answer, Hinata called out to them. 

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Coach is calling for us. He's already waiting at the gym right now."

Kei was about to go follow Hinata, but Tadashi couldn't just drop the conversation. He already made up his mind about telling Kei how he really feels.

"I'm in love with y/n." Tadashi suddenly blurted out. 

Kei stopped in his tracks at his best friend's confession. It's not that he didn't see it coming, it's just that Kei didn't want to acknowledge it. He knew that everything would eventually turn out this way right after seeing how Tadashi and y/n were during the team building. But still, he didn't expect it to happen this soon. Kei couldn't accept the fact that his best friend is now doing something about his feelings towards the girl he left. The girl he hurt. The girl who he just realized, meant everything to him.

"I've always had these feelings for her. I just couldn't do anything about it before because you already had each other. But now that you've let her go, I want to seize this opportunity and let my feelings for her be known."

"I wanted to talk and confirm things with you because dating your best friend's ex is basically against the bro code. But if you really never thought of y/n as your girlfriend even if you guys dated, then there's no problem with me courting her right?"

"So yeah, I guess that's all I have to say, Tsukki." Tadashi then walked away, leaving the stunned Kei. He felt lighter as he admitted his feelings towards y/n to Tsukishima. 

A lot of things were running through Kei's mind. He considered every single possible option he had, on how to deal with what just happened, before he made his move. And with all those choices, only the outcome he wanted remained the same. Having finally come up with an answer, he shook his head and immediately ran after Tadashi. 

~ The End ~


	6. 💪🏻 Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.

Inside Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team's club room after practice, the members have gathered around to talk about this new game they're playing. It was getting rowdy but everyone was having fun until ex/n enters the room. 

"Hey guys! Did practice end early today?" Ex/n smiled and greeted everyone. As awkward as it sounds, no one answered her question. 

"I'll be with you in a minute. You can wait for me outside ex/n." Iwaizumi tried to ignore the sudden change in the atmosphere. 

"Alrighty then!"

As soon as ex/n left the room, Iwaizumi turned to face his team mates. 

"What's with the cold treatment towards ex/n?" Iwaizumi was honestly confused about how the team was acting. 

"Cold treatment? What cold treatment? We treat her just fine!" Yahaba answered in panick.

"You guys always go silent whenever she's around." this time, Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow. 

"Well that's easy! It's because I'm waaaaay prettier than her. And everybody knows it." Oikawa tries to avoid the subject to save his team but Iwaizumi only hit him and ignored what he said.

"Look man, don't get upset alright? It's just that- " Matsukawa was hesitating whether to tell Iwaizumi the truth or not.

"Tsk. *sighs* It's just that being all good with ex/n feels like we're betraying y/n too you know. After all, you did leave her for ex/n." Matsukawa revealed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The rest of the team remained quiet. Silently agreeing with what Matsukawa just said. 

Iwaizumi didn't know how to react to that. He didn't think that the team would be this affected with his break up with y/n as well.

"When you were dating y/n-san, she has been kind to us too and treated us as her own friends." Yahaba took the opportunity to voice out his thoughts too.

"Yeah. She would celebrate with us when we won and help cheer us up when we lost." Kindaichi followed up.

"Y/n-chan wasn't just in a relationship with you. She had also built a relationship with your friends. So naturally, us- your common friends, would be conflicted too." Oikawa answered without thinking. He was only meant to say it in his mind but accidentally blurted it out instead. With this, everyone looked away from Iwaizumi.

"To be honest, I never really liked any of the girls you've dated Iwa-chan. Except for y/n-chan." Oikawa said truthfully.

"Uhuh! And that's rich coming from oink-awa who's only obsessed with himself." Hanamaki succeeded in lightening up the mood, as the whole room burst out with laughter.

"Hmp! Here we are getting all serious and you guys are just being so mean!" Oikawa sticks his tongue out.

Iwaizumi had no idea that this was how their friends felt. As he thought more about it, y/n did end up being so close with everyone. 

"Why didn't you guys try to befriend ex/n back then too?" Iwaizumi asked this as an attempt to make his friends accept ex/n too.

"Dude! We tried! We even invited her out to celebrate with us all the time. But each time we just get the same rejection." Hanamaki answered this time.

"If I remember correctly, y- you yourself did not even spend that much time with us when you first dated ex/n-san. You would always ditch celebrations and what not to go on a date with ex/n-san." The second year Watari who just sat there quietly, couldn't help but give his opinion too.

"Well then, try again! Give her another chance. This time, I'm sure. You'll like her too." Iwaizumi is desperately wants them to befriend ex/n too.

The members looked at each other, skeptical about what Iwaizumi was asking them to do. They did not want to tarnish their friendship with y/n. They didn't want her to think that they're replacing her with ex/n too. 

"You can invite her to go out with us now. I'm confident that she will not refuse." Iwaizumi really tried to convince everyone to give ex/n another chance.

Everyone was still not convinced and still have doubts on what Iwaizumi just said. But they also thought it would be rude not to give in to their Ace's request.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again." Oikawa reluctantly said.

"Okay then. It's my birthday week and I was originally planning to treat you guys. So how about it? We go to our usual ramen place?" Matsukawa took the initiative.

"Hey! Hajime! Are the two of you even free right now? No prior plans?" Hanamaki asked just to make sure.

"No. We were just going straight home together." 

"You're sure about this? She used the same excuse before. That you guys already had something planned so you couldn't join us." Hanamaki double checked.

"I'm a hundred percent positive that we have no plans for today other than going home together." Iwaizumi said firmly.

"Okay, let's go then." 

Everyone packed their bags and went out of the room one by one. When they got out, they saw ex/n on her phone, waiting for Iwaizumi at the end of the hallway near the stairs.

"Hey! Ex/n!" Matsukawa went to get ex/n's attention as the whole team walked towards her.

"It's my birthday week and I'm treating the team to some ramen. Do you want to come?" Matsukawa asked with a polite smile.

"Oh! Happy birthday! But I would have to turn down your offer. Hajime and I have already made plans for the rest of the day. We couldn't just cancel on the last minute." ex/n looked at them with a forced apologetic look.

Oikawa raised his eyebrow at Iwaizumi as if saying "We told you so.", while the rest of the team members couldn't help but look away just as ex/n said this. They weren't surprised at all and was actually expecting this kind of response from ex/n.

Iwaizumi on the other hand, was completely dumbfounded. They were free all day! He was sure of it because they just talked about lazying around the house after school because of the tough week.

"If she was just tired, she could've told them that SHE wouldn't be able to go. But she dragged me with her excuse. What's worse is that I even told the guys that we didn't have any plans today and that I was sure of it." Iwaizumi thought to himself.

"Right babe?" Ex/n batted her eyelashes at Iwaizumi, asking him to go along with what she's saying. 

Iwaizumi couldn't do anything but agree with ex/n at this point. Or else, she will find out that they've actually talked about this already inside the clubroom a while ago.

"Too bad then. Guess we'll just see you on Monday Iwa-chan~" Oikawa deliberately said with a teasing tone. 

The team then proceeded to go to their usual ramen shop, feeling relieved that they wouldn't have to actually betray y/n too.

"Why did you say that we have plans ex/n? I thought we were just going straight home today?" Iwaizumi was frustrated. He finally got to convince them to give ex/n a chance. But she just blew it up. 

"Well, pfft! As if you'd rather spend time with them than with me. We can just have a date and eat out if you wanted to go out that badly." Ex/n exclaimed happily. 

Iwaizumi was dumbstruck. He didn't expect this to happen. He always thought that ex/n was such an angel and that the time when she cheated on him before was just a lapse of judgement on ex/n's part. But here she is right now. Ex/n acted so innocent when she turned down his friend's invitation, but right after they turn around she indirectly tells me that she actually just doesn't like to be with them. 

Iwaizumi wanted to ask ex/n so many questions now, but he chose to stay silent because he knew they would just end up fighting. He'll give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she just turned them down because she's exhausted and doesn't want to socialize with them when she's not at her best. It was a bit far fetched but Iwaizumi wanted to believe in her so badly. He didn't want to accept the reality just yet.

Ex/n and Iwaizumi ended up eating in a restaurant near ex/n's house. They chatted for a bit but Iwaizumi soon became bored as ex/n started talking about celebrity gossip. Ex/n went on and on, not realizing that Iwaizumi is getting bored. He's pretty tired from practice, and this talk is only helping him doze off. 

Iwaizumi was almost going to sleep when his phone suddenly buzzed, indicating that there was a message.

*Text Messages*  
[Today 3:40pm]

Trashykawa: Yoohoo~ Iwa-chan 😘

Trashykawa: *ramen.jpeg*

Iwaizumi Hajime: Oi! Trashykawa! Stop sending me pictures of ramen!

Trashykawa: Iwa-chan so mean 😤

[Today 4:15pm]

Trashykawa: Iwa-chan~ 🥰

Iwaizumi: What?! You’re annoying. I’m out with ex/n.

Trashykawa: Guess who we bumped into at the ramen shop todaaay 😘

Iwaizumi: 😑

Trashykawa: *sends selfie with y/n*

Trashykawa: Y/n-chan and the entire girl’s soccer team are here. Apparently, they just won a match and came here to celebrate 🥳

Trashykawa: Eeeeeeeeeeh

Trashykawa: How can y/n-chan still smell so nice even after sweating a lot from a game 🤯😍😍

*Text Messages End*

Iwaizumi slammed his phone on the table face down. He didn't want to read anymore of his best friend's messages and was completely pissed off now. He wasn't sure if it was because Oikawa sent him a picture of a bowl of ramen he wanted to eat so bad, or because Oikawa is being too close to y/n to the point that he could already smell her. 

The Seijoh ace wanted nothing more than to leave this boring date and go eat ramen with the guys. As he thought of this, he immediately felt guilty. Here he was, having a date with his girlfriend and yet he's thinking about ditching her right now. But he couldn't help it. He just wasn't interested in whatever ex/n is going on and on about.

He was still thinking of an excuse to cut ex/n off with her rambling when his phone buzzed again. 

*Text Messages*  
[Today 4:45pm]

Trashykawa:Hello?

Trashykawa: Iwa-chan?

Trashykawa: Iwa-chaaaaan~

Trashykawa: Why aren’t you replyiiiiiiiing 😭😭😭

Trashykawa: Anyway, we’re going to go do karaoke with the girls now.

Trashykawa: *sends group picture in a karaoke room*

Trashykawa: You can come with us if you still have free time later 😏

Trashykawa: I’ll send you the location if you beg me to 😉

*Text Messages End*

Iwaizumi was getting more and more frustrated now and ex/n noticed this.

"Babe! What's wrong with you? Are you even listening to me?" ex/n asked angrily.

"What?" Iwaizumi was shocked at ex/n's sudden attention towards him.

"I've been talking to you but you only kept on looking at your phone this whole time! You seem very distracted. Who are you even exchanging messages with?" ex/n was extremely disappointed in her boyfriend.

"It was just Oikawa! He's sending me pictures from Matsukawa's birthday celebration. They really look like they're having fun." 

"Well if you really wanted to be with them so much, why don't you just go and leave me- your girlfriend then!" ex/n said sarcastically, fed up with the lack of attention Iwaizumi is giving her. 

"You know what? Fine! I'm going to go there and do what I want to do, spend time with people I want to be with because you couldn't stop gossiping and talking about yourself for even a second. And I'm tired of it!" Iwaizumi reached the end of his limit. He took off and left ex/n in the restaurant alone. 

Iwaizumi knew that he shouldn't have done that. But his view of ex/n changed when she lied and turned down the team. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that his friends were right. Ex/n has never put any effort into getting along with his friends. Even when they first dated, she would always make excuses for the both of them to decline any invitation from the boys. He realized that he's been blinded by how much he liked ex/n, that he started to abandon his friends. At this point, he couldn't even remember the reason why he liked her in the first place. 

As he walks his way to the karaoke place where his friends are, he begins to remember what it was like when he first met y/n. It wasn't love at first sight. He was broken when they met. Their relationship just naturally blossomed after finding a common passion for their respective sports. Y/n was the main reason why his heart has healed. And in return, what did he do? He broke her heart.

At that moment, Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to turn back time. He wanted to go back to the time when he and y/n were happy. Back to before he betrayed y/n. He wanted to go back to when ex/n expressed her desire to get back with him, but this time, he would reject her, and choose y/n. 

FLASHBACK:

Seijoh just lost a match against Shiratorizawa. Everyone felt dejected. Especially Oikawa and Iwaizumi who have both been trying to defeat Ushiwaka since middle school. 

Y/n knew how sad Iwaizumi must be feeling, so she waited for him right outside the gym. As the team walked out of the gym, y/n smiles and spreads out her arms in front of her, waiting for Iwaizumi to come into her embrace. 

"Haji-kun " y/n -->☺️

The moment Iwaizumi saw y/n's waiting arms, he immediately ran to her and locked her in a tight hug. His tears were already threatening to fall, but y/n's warm hug has calmed him down, making the tightening of his chest disappear. 

"Y/n-chaaaan~ I lost the game too you know! So don't I get a hug too?" Oikawa pouted as he stretched his arms out to try and hug y/n too.

Before Oikawa could even get near y/n, Iwaizumi already shielded her from him. 

"Oi! Back off! She's mine! Go to your fangirls over there to sooth your bruised ego!" Iwazumi said coldly. Oikawa couldn't do anything but stomp around with his feet as he walked away.

"Wait for us okay? We'll just change our clothes. I'll meet you at the bus." He kissed her forehead and went straight back to his teammates. 

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Y/n could only give Iwaizumi an encouraging smile. She felt bad for the team. They have worked so hard and yet they were just easily defeated by Shiratorizawa. 

Y/n called Iwaizumi's mom and told her the result of the match. Y/n together with Iwaizumi's mom and Oikawa's mom, were planning to surprise the team at the Iwaizumi residences. Win or lose, they were going to throw this get together for them. If they won, then they would celebrate, if they didn't then the three women just hoped it would be enough to cheer them back up. Y/n has already planned everything out. She has talked to the coach and the bus driver. Instead of going back to the school, the driver would just drop them off at the Iwaizumi residence. 

When the team got to Iwaizumi's house, the two mothers were already waiting by the gate. They still couldn't comprehend what was happening at first, but the two mothers were so welcoming that they were left with no choice but to go along with whatever they said and entered the house. 

Everyone was quiet at first, still reeling in from their loss, but the expressions on their faces changed when they saw the table of food prepared for them. 

"Eat up boys! We've prepared them all for you. You guys should finish it! Regain your strength." Iwaizumi's mom encouraged the boys to eat, and everyone gladly followed.

"You guys stay here and play after you eat. We've already set up the gaming system in the living room." Oikawa's mom smiled at them.

"You know how to set up the gaming console mom?!" Oikawa shouted. This earned the captain a slap behind the head and everyone laughed.

"Thank you Aunties. Thank you for preparing these for the team." y/n sincerely thanked the two.

"Oh nonsense! No need to thank us y/n-chan. It was all your idea. Anyway, we'll leave you guys here so you could have your privacy. We'll be over at the Oikawa's to prepare more food for dinner." Iwaizumi's mom bid farewell as they went out of the house.

The team's mood has gotten better now. After eating, some fought over who gets to play video games first while some stayed at the sides playing cards and some watched more volleyball games on TV. The Iwaizumi residence has never been so lively. 

While everyone was busy having fun, Iwaizumi was sitting on the floor watching y/n with a contented smile on his face as she cleans up after the mess the boys made on the table. "Y/n will make a good wife someday." he thought to himself. After a while, he stood up and went over to y/n who was now washing the dishes. He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Come watch volleyball with us?" Iwaizumi whispered. 

"Haji-kun, I need to finish these first. Your mom has already prepared these for you guys. I should at least help clean up." y/n said with a smile. She still gets giddy all over whenever Iwaizumi is being sweet. She never got over the butterflies in her stomach. 

"It's fine! We can let the first years do the cleaning." 

"Oi, Kindaichi! Kunimi! Can you guys help y/n finish the dishes?" Iwaizumi called on the two.

"What are you doing?" y/n hit her boyfriend's arm.

"No! You two! Go back to what you were doing. You guys are the guests, you're not allowed to do anything but have fun." Y/n said sternly and the two first years listened, afraid to upset y/n. They thought of y/n as a big sister even scarier that Iwaizumi when angry. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile. He loved how y/n cares for the team. He loved how she acted like she was the host, as if she's part of the Iwaizumi family. "If this is how our future would look like, then I want it. I want to build a home with rowdy kids with you." 

"Okay, then I'll help you instead. You can't say no. I'm the host too you know." Iwaizumi proceeded to help y/n.

After the dishes, the two went to the living room to watch with the others. Iwaizumi sat back down on the floor and tugged on y/n to sit down with him. She sat in between his legs as Iwaizumi hugged her from behind with his chin resting on top of her head, watching his teammates play and laugh together in the living room. Iwaizumi felt like they were the parents watching over their rambunctious children. He felt at ease. He forgot all the sadness and disappointment he felt after losing the game. It was all replaced with love and hope for his future with y/n. 

PRESENT:

Iwaizumi reached the Karaoke place that his friends were at. He was nervous and excited at the same time. It's been a while since he hung out with y/n. He was thrilled to see her again but also uneasy because he didn't know how to act around her anymore. He didn't know how to face the girl he betrayed. 

He stood outside for a few more minutes before he found the courage to go in and meet everyone. He's finally made up his mind. It would be difficult, be he now knows what he wants, and what he should do.

Iwaizumi then opened the door to the karaoke room that his friends rented. 

"Haji-kun." y/n exclaimed when she saw Iwaizumi open the door. She was shocked to see her ex boyfriend. She wasn't aware that he'll be arriving at the Karaoke place too. 

Iwaizumi got the wind knocked out of him. His heart started to beat faster. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach. The room seemed to have gotten bright but everything else around them disappeared. The only person he could see was her. All these, just after seeing her again. 

"Damn." Iwaizumi could only curse to himself.

~ The End ~


	7. ⚾️ Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

Extra characters:  
J1/n = jock number 1  
J2/n = jock number 2  
BF/n = your best friend

PRESENT:

Due to the great achievements of Inarizaki High School's sports teams recently, the school have decided to invest on a new shower and locker room for their athletes on top of newly renovated club rooms. However, the shower and locker room would be shared by different teams of the same gender, therefore it is only natural for members of different clubs to run into each other here. 

With the spring tournament just around the corner, the Inarizaki volleyball club has already started to double their efforts and hold trainings in the mornings before class. Miya Atsumu who plans to get revenge on Karasuno's freak duo, always stays behind to practice more and always ends up to be the last one to leave the gym, and today was no different. He was busy packing his things to get ready for class when two other athletes from the basketball team entered the shared locker room. 

"So, another guy has confessed his feelings towards y/n today huh?" J1/n said as he and J2/n entered the male's locker room.

"Yeah. I believe he's already the 3rd one, and it hasn't even been a month since y/n was dumped by Miya." 

"Well, could you blame them? If I have a chance with y/n, I would definitely go after her too you know. 3 months rule be damned."

"Dude! You have to be careful man! What if somebody hears you!" J2/n suddenly whispered.

"So? I didn't say anything wrong. That asshole Miya didn't even wait to break up with y/n before he replaced her. So he couldn't possibly scold me about that." 

"Well, you have a point there. I guess he wouldn't even care if you said that to his face." J2/n agreed hesitantly. 

"For a talented athlete, he's pretty stupid you know?" J1/n chuckled.

"Miya? Stupid? How so?" J2/n was genuinely curious.

"J2/n. He left y/n! Y/n! A goddess! A beautiful face with a beautiful heart! Damn! Have you seen one of her games? Hot is an understatement!"

"I get what you mean! The team uniform suits her perfectly. Specially the shorts! Her butt looks perfect in them! Her movements when she plays only emphasizes it more."

"That's not the only thing that would catch your attention. She's gifted at the front side too. I honestly don't know why would someone replace her! Let alone, leave her for that ex/n." J1/n says as he puts his hand in a cupping position right in front of him.

Atsumu initially planned to stay hidden and leave only when the two are gone. He got curious when he heard that they're talking about y/n, so he stayed, wanting to eaves drop a bit longer. But he didn't expect the conversation to turn into something that infuriated him. He got mad when he heard about how they described y/n and disrespected her. 

"How can they say that they admire y/n and then at the next moment they sexualize her." Atsumu irritably thought to himself. He tried his best to suppress his anger, but it wasn't enough. 

Atsumu saw red and wanted nothing more than to punch the two boys in the face. Everything happened so fast. One moment he was just standing there trying the calm himself and the next thing he knows, he was already holding the other guy by the collar and pinning him against the lockers. 

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY? I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Atsumu yelled at the basketball player. By this time, Atsumu was already shaking with anger. 

"M- Mi- Miya A- Atsumu!" J1/n stuttered in fear. He did not expect Atsumu to be in the locker room this early in the morning. J2/n at the side only stood there, stunned at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"WHAT!" Atsumu shouted.

"I- I-I'm sorry! We didn't mean to bad mouth ex/n." J1/n's voice was shaking.

"Y-Yeah. S- sorry Miya. We would be careful next time. Please, just let go of J1/n." J2/n pleaded for his friend. Afraid to get in serious trouble. 

Atsumu was startled. He didn't expect for the other party to apologize because of ex/n. He was too distracted by the fact that they disrespected y/n, that he didn't even realize that they were bad mouthing his girlfriend too. For a moment there, he forgot that he has already dumped y/n and is now dating ex/n.

"Sh*t! What am I thinking! I must pull myself together before they realize that I actually made a mistake on which girl to defend." Atsumu quietly panicked, and tried his best not to let any of the shock show on his face. 

"You should be careful of what you say!" Atsumu whispered harshly as he pushed J1/n one more time and immediately left the locker room.

"Stupid stupid Atsumu! Urgh! What were you thinking!" Atsumu kept on scolding himself. 

As he walks through the hall way to go to class, he looks out the window and saw a commotion by the school entrance. There was a boy holding a bouquet of flowers. It looks like he was confessing, but Atsumu didn't see clearly who he was confessing to, so he stopped walking, looked through the window and tried to look for the girl. When Atsumu saw the girl, a chill ran down his spine. Turns out, it was the confession to y/n that the two basketball players back in the locker room were talking about. 

Atsumu hesitated whether to stay and watch how things would go, or to just walk away. He wanted to see what y/n would do, but at the same time, he didn't want to hear y/n's answer. The internal debate went on for a while until Atsumu finally decided to just turn around and go straight to class. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of y/n dating another guy scared him. So he made up his mind that it's best for him to just ignore what he saw.

What Atsumu didn't expect is that the confession he witnessed this morning would constantly bother him for the rest of the day. He couldn't help but think about y/n's response.

"Tsk. Maybe I should've just stayed until the end to find out y/n's answer. I'm getting anxious and I couldn't get it out of my mind!" by this time, Atsumu still can't focus on his class. Y/n keeps on popping up in his head and he couldn't help but think back to the first time they met. 

FLASHBACK:

Y/n is a big fan of her school's volleyball team. But unfortunately, she doesn't get to watch their games live because of her own tournaments. Despite this, she always makes sure to get a copy of their video and watch it at home. She's been crushing on Miya Atsumu since the first time she saw him play for the team. Y/n didn't understand why but she was just captivated by how Atsumu plays. 

It was a game during the Interhigh qualifiers in their prefecture when y/n finally got the chance to see the volleyball team play in person. She was so excited that she couldn't help but cheer on Atsumu when he was about to serve. Y/n knew how Atsumu liked it quiet when he serves so she quickly covered her mouth. She didn't mean to disturb him, she just got too excited because of finally seeing Atsumu play live. 

As expected, Atsumu turned around to glare at whoever it was that shouted during his serve. But when he saw y/n, it was like the wind got knocked out of him and found himself admiring her instead. He only snapped out of it because of Osamu who hit him at the back of his head. 

Atsumu didn't expect to see such a beautiful girl to cheer for him during his serve. So instead of getting his angry about the disturbance, he actually got more fired up and played even better than usual.

During the break, Atsumu asked someone to tell y/n to wait for him outside the gym after the game. After hearing the message , y/n suddenly got nervous because she thought Atsumu got extremely mad at her and wants to reprimand her personally. She couldn't focus much on the game anymore and just kept on thinking about what will happen to her after the this.

Despite being scared, y/n still waited for Atsumu outside the gym. As soon as she saw him walk out of the gym, she immediately bowed and apologized. 

"M- Miya-san! I'm so sorry for disturbing your serve. I didn't mean to bother you. I just got too excited to finally watch your game in person so I... so I-"

Atsumu couldn't help but chuckle at how cute y/n is being. 

"Go on a date with me." he suddenly blurted out. 

"W-What?" Y/n was stunned. If it were in a different situation, she would definitely say yes right away. But what happened a while ago and what Atsumu is telling her now, got her confused. 

"I- I mean you disturbed my serve and almost made me miss. So you must compensate me by accompanying me to dinner." Atsumu tried to cover up his initial aggressiveness. He didn't want to scare y/n away by asking her out on a date out of the blue. So he thought of this as an excuse instead. 

"Don't worry, I'm a gentleman so won't let you pay. But you must go out to dinner with me." Atsumu continued when y/n didn't answer her immediately.

"Okay. I'll go with you." Y/n blushed as she accepted Atsumu's "punishment".

"Oh! By the way, I'm l/n. L/n f/n." Y/n offered a handshake as she introduced herself. 

"Miya. Miya Atsumu." He shook her hand and gave her his most charismatic smile.

PRESENT:

Classes ended with Atsumu still staring ahead. 

"Oi! Class is over! Get up! Kita-san is going to get mad if we're late." Osamu lazily called out to his twin.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." 

Osamu was taken aback by how his twin was acting. Usually Atsumu would still argue back with him or boast about something random, but he's being quiet today and it's freaking Osamu out.

"You seem pretty out of it today. Is there something wrong?" Osamu was hesitant to ask but still did anyway.

"Nothing. I'm fine." 

When the twins arrived at the gym, everyone was busy cleaning up the place. Apparently, the principal was going to watch their practice today, and the coach asked them to make sure that the gym was spotless. 

"Hey Atsumu! Get a new mop from the custodian's storage room, will you." Aran was expecting Atsumu to complain, and he was ready to retaliate. So it surprised him when Atsumu followed obediently without whining. 

"What's up with your twin? Is he sick?" the custodian's storage room was in the school building where they just came from, so Aran was almost 100% sure that Atsumu would protest.

"Beats me. He was already in a daze when I passed by his classroom earlier." Osamu responded, a little worried about his twin.

Atsumu was already nearing the storage room when he heard two voices talking in one of the classrooms close to it. He was going to ignore it and didn't really care that there were still students who stayed behind, but he heard y/n's voice. Atsumu stopped and peaked inside the classroom. He found y/n and her friend in a serious conversation. Atsumu has always liked gossiping but he never really eaves drop on people, especially when they looked serious, just like how y/n and her friend are right now. But something tells him that he must stay. So he did.

"Why did you say no to him then?" Bf/n asked.

Y/n thought back to the promises made to her, and the familiar gnawing pain engulfs her heart again as if everything only happened yesterday. The longer she spoke, the softer her voice became.

"Because he's someone who made the same promises as my ex boyfriends.

"He was as passionate as those ex who played with my feelings.

"He even told me that he couldn't imagine life without me just like Atsumu did." 

Bf/n was speechless. She always knew that her best friend hasn't fully gotten over Atsumu yet. And she always had this feeling that he's the one holding y/n back. But she didn't know that y/n's feelings for him still ran this deep, to the point that y/n compares each guy who approaches her to him. Bf/n didn't know what to say, so she only stayed silent and waited for y/n to continue.

"Atsumu promised me a lot of things, you know. And that he'd be different from the other guys who break the promises they made." y/n lightly chuckled as she remembered how much she believed in his words.

"He promised me loyalty. He promised me happiness. He promised not to hurt me, and to always stay by my side. He promised that he'll ALWAYS love me, and there's only me." by this time, y/n's tears have already started to fall. 

"And at that time, everything seemed sincere, everything was perfect. He gave me confidence and a sense of security. Thinking about it always made me realize how lucky I was that Atsumu was with me.

"But I guess the joke's on me right?" y/n forced a laugh through her tears.

"Because after everything that has happened, every promise he made, every sweet word he said, every "I love you" that he told me he meant, he still ended up leaving me. Shattered. Irreparable. Leaving me beyond repair for someone who hurt him too." Bf/n heard the cracks in y/n's voice as she squeezed the words out. 

"I believed him when he told me those things and I let myself believe that someone could really love me that much. I was so captivated by the idea of love that I let myself fall too hard, trust too much to put myself out there, bare, with nothing to protect myself with. I made myself vulnerable. It's like I haven't learned from my first ex.

"Our break up has gotten me second guessing myself. Insecurity crept in and I started questioning myself whether or not I have done such a terrible job at being his girlfriend that he had to leave me for his ex. I kept on asking myself where did I go wrong." y/n was full-on crying now. She lets go of all the pent up emotions from her break up. 

"I'm scared of falling in love again bf/n." y/n cried as bf/n hugged her tighter, as if trying to physically hold her together to keep y/n from falling apart even further. 

"So how can I trust someone with my heart again?"

Atsumu who was listening outside had tears rolling down his cheeks and couldn't help but swallow back his sobs as to not give away his presence. He had no idea that this was what he made y/n go through. He wanted to go over to y/n to hug her and assure her that he wouldn't let anything like this happen to her ever again. But he also knew that he couldn't do that anymore because his words already mean nothing to y/n. They are all just empty words to her now.

"Will you let me help you heal then y/n-san?" 

All three heads suddenly turned to the owner of the voice and standing there is Suna Rintarou.

~ The End ~


	8. 😷 Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more than one flashback in this story, so I hope you don't get confused.

PRESENT:

*at Itachiyama Men's Volleyball Club Gym*

"Good morning coach! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Komori asked during their break. 

"What is it Komori?" 

"I would like to ask permission if I can be excused from practice this coming Friday." Sakusa, along with their other team members, looked at Komori. It was rare for any of them to ask to be excused from practice. Everyone is so devoted to volleyball that they couldn't even think of any reason to skip practice. 

"Skip practice? Why?" their coach did not conceal his shock.

"It's the academy's foundation day. The student council is organizing a fund raising event." Komori was well aware of the stares he's getting from his team mates, so he got too shy to continue.

"And? What about it?" the coach encourage him to continue.

"It's a benefit concert where only students from our school gets to perform. All the funds raised will be donated to the local orphanage." Komori explained further.

"Get straight to the point, Komori." their coach got impatient. 

"Y/n-chan is performing. She's going to sing. We've received a lot of support from her before, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to skip one practice to go and support her." 

When the other team members heard this, they suddenly got excited and went closer to the two. Sakusa also got interested and thought to himself, "Y/n? Y/n is going to sing in public?"

They were waiting for the coach's response. If he lets Komori go, then they would go and ask for a leave on that day too.

"Okay, fine. You can go. And seeing all your hopeful faces, I'm guessing that you want to attend the event too?" the coach sighed as he saw the silently pleading eyes of the other members. 

Loud cheers erupted as soon as the coach gave his approval. 

"Thank you, coach!" they responded in unison.

"Hey! Motoya!" Sakusa called for his cousin as Komori got closer to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that y/n is really going to sing this Friday?" Sakusa still couldn't believe that y/n would actually perform in public. She's not really a very shy person, but she's quite hard on herself when it comes to singing, so she doesn't like doing it in front of so many people, scared that they might criticize her voice. 

"Yes. She invited me herself." Komori stayed good friends with y/n even after her break up with his cousin. But he's having a difficult time catching up with her because he and Sakusa are always together. He didn't want to remind y/n of painful memories, so he did his best to avoid her whenever Sakusa is with him.

"Huh. I didn't think she'd be able to come out of her shell. It's good that she's finally decided to let everyone hear her. She really has an incredible voice." although Sakusa is genuinely happy for y/n, he couldn't help but feel a little bit sad deep inside his heart. Y/n used to only sing for him, and it would always make him feel extra special.

"I'm finally getting to hear her voice. You're not the only one anymore, Kiyoomi." Komori playfully teased Sakusa. Komori knew that these type of jokes are fine with Sakusa. After all, he wasn't the one who got his heart broken in their relationship. But it didn't occur to him that this matter was actually quite important to Sakusa.

*Friday*

"Hey! Sakusa! Where's your cousin? We all agreed to meet here at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. We're going to be late for the concert if he doesn't appear soon." Iizuna, their captain, complained.

"We came here together, but he said he still needs to go do something so I let him be. He'd probably be here soon." Sakusa replied.

"Yo! Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in a conversation with someone just now." Komori apologized to everyone when he saw their worried faces.

"You're going to run around campus 10 times if we miss the start of the concert, Komori!" the captain joked with a serious face. 

The team then proceeded to go to the area where the event is taking place. There were a lot of people who showed up, and most of the seats were already taken. Half of the team had to stand at the back because of the limited number of chairs on the venue. 

"Ugh. I hate crowded places." Sakusa sprayed alcohol everywhere. He didn't like smelling the mixture of scents of the people around him. It almost made him puke.

"ahahahaha! You could've just stayed at home Kiyoomi." Komori laughed at how his cousin was acting.

"No. I can endure this for a few hours." Sakusa really wanted to hear y/n sing again. He plans on leaving the place right after y/n's performance anyway, so he did his best to live through what he considered a life-threatening situation. 

After a couple of people perform, it was finally y/n's turn. Komori and Sakusa were at the edge of their seats, looking forward to y/n's appearance on stage.

"Next up we have y/n l/n. Let's welcome her with a warm round of applause." the concert host hypes up the crowd as y/n went on to the center of the stage.

"Hello everyone! My name is y/n l/n and today I'm going to sing a song that reminds me of my first love. I hope you guys will like it." y/n introduced herself and started to strum her guitar. At this time, Komori looked at Sakusa, curious as to what his reaction would be.

🎶There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place

"This song sounds familiar." Sakusa thought to himself as he heard the first few lines of the song.

🎶Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

"Th- This is..." Sakusa froze with his eyes wide open when he realized what song it is. "It's that song." memories with y/n suddenly filled Sakusa's mind.

🎶Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

Sakusa was reminded of the time he had to learn how to braid and tie hair. Y/n would always wake up late so she didn't have time to fix her hair after taking a bath. It was weird but Sakusa has always found this endearing and chuckles at y/n's messy hair every morning. He didn't want y/n to look like that all day so Sakusa took it upon himself to brush and braid y/n's hair for her everyday.

🎶The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy

He was reminded of how y/n would call him and how he would scold her for using such a nickname.

{mini flashback}  
"Omi Omi!!!" y/n cutely called her boyfriend.  
"Can you stop calling me that stupid nickname." Sakusa tried his best to sound annoyed, but deep inside, he actually loved it when y/n will call for him this way.  
"What?! It's cute! See.. omi omi omi omi omi " sings happily as she successfully teased Sakusa.

🎶And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

"Y/n." Sakusa whispered.

🎶This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

"You really never fail to make my heart beat faster." Sakusa chuckled. Komori who divided his attention between y/n and Sakusa, saw the subtle smile on his cousin's face as he watched y/n with proud eyes.

🎶The lingering question kept me up  
Two a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake

Sakusa starts to remember a specific date with y/n and the first time she sang for him.

🎶Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you

FLASHBACK:

"So, where to first?" It was Sakusa and y/n's first date as a couple. Y/n dressed up pretty nicely just for this date and it was deemed a success when she got Sakusa to blush when they first saw each other today. 

"Hmm.. I don't know... maybe we can stroll through the park for a while? And enjoy the scenery? It won't be as crowded as it is in the shopping district." Y/n replied.

"The park it is." they haven't even gotten that far yet when Sakusa noticed that y/n's shoelaces got untied. He debated whether to tell her or to just tie it for her. Y/n was wearing a short skirt and one wrong move while tying her shoelaces may cause her underwear to show.

"Y/n. Wait." Sakusa stopped walking and grabbed y/n's wrist tightly.

"What's wrong Omi Omi?"

"Your shoelaces. Now don't move." Sakusa crouched down and tied y/n's shoelaces for her. 

What Sakusa did shocked y/n. It was sweet of him to tie her shoes for her but what surprised her more was that her germaphobe boyfriend actually crouched down in public and touched her shoe.

"Omi! Y- You-" y/n was completely speechless.

"Temporarily having germs is better that having your undies shown to all the guys here at the park." Sakusa sighed as he rubbed his hands with alcohol three times.

"Thank you Omi Omi." Y/n only chuckled as she watched her boyfriend rinse off the germs that he might have possibly gotten by tying her shoelaces. This small gesture really warmed her heart.

The couple have finished their walk and had lunch. Sakusa decided to oblige with y/n's wish to watch a movie with him. The theater is in a popular location in town so there might be a lot of people there, but Sakusa was willing to endure this just to see y/n's captivating smile.

"You're the best Omi Omi!" 

As they walked along the busy streets, Sakusa noticed how a lot of the boys looked y/n's way. It bugged him. He knows that his girlfriend is beautiful, but he feels like something else is wrong. He looked over at y/n and remembered her short skirt again. 

"Ugh. Why did y/n dress up too nicely today? I want to tell her not to prepare too much next time, but she did all this for me. I don't want her to think that I'm not appreciating her efforts for me." he murmured as he grabbed y/n's left hand and held it tightly. If he couldn't ask her to change, then he would just have to let every guy they meet know that he's the boyfriend, and that they should all back off. 

Y/n was startled when Sakusa grabbed her hand. It wasn't like him to just initiate it without making her wash her hands with alcohol first. When she looked at his face, it was all stiff and he looked stressed out. Knowing Sakusa, y/n already has an idea as to why her boyfriend is suddenly acting so out of character.

"You could've just told me to change my clothes you know." y/n smiled slightly, appreciating how cute her Omi Omi is acting right now. 

"Yeah I could. But I won't. I can't stop you from wearing whatever you want. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to look after you anyway. To make sure that nothing bad happens to you." Sakusa said seriously.

"My Omi omi is protecting me." Y/n thought and couldn't help but blush this time. She was moved by what Sakusa said. 

"Why are you being extra sweet today Omi omi?" y/n asked with a full blown smile.

"I'm not. I just think that it's the least a boyfriend should do." Sakusa stated nonchalantly. 

Y/n couldn't help but feel all giddy and warm in her heart. So she decided to show Sakusa a side of her that she hasn't shown anyone before. She pulled him in the opposite direction of the theater.

"Hey! Y/n! Where are we going?" 

"I'm going to sing for you Omi omi!"

"You sing?" Sakusa asked with his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yeah. I don't usually sing in front of other people. But for you, I will." that was the first time Y/n sang for Sakusa. The song she sang for him was Taylor Swift's Enchanted.

PRESENT:

🎶This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Sakusa continues to reminisce his past with y/n. He recalls not only the sweet memories but also all the cleaning they did together.

🎶This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

🎶This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

"I shouldn't have hurt you like that y/n. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I shouldn't have been tempted by ex/n. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise to make it up to you y/n. Just please give me another chance." Sakusa silently pleaded.

🎶I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Everyone in the audience cheered for y/n as she finished the song. Komori was the first one to stand up after her performance to go backstage and congratulate her. 

"Where are you going?" Sakusa asked.

"I'm going backstage to meet up with y/n." Komori smiled at his cousin.

"I'll go with you."

"What? Why?" Komori had an idea as to the reason why, but he still wanted to hear it from Sakusa himself. 

"To get y/n back." Komori was stunned. He didn't expect his cousin to be that straight forward. This made him think back to the conversation he had with y/n before the start of the concert.

{Flashback to before Komori met up with everyone.}

"Why are you still singing for him?" Komori asked y/n.

"I don't know. I think-" y/n looked down at her feet, embarrassed to admit to Komori how weak she was. 

"When we were dating, he made it seem like breaking up will make him feel sad for a long time and wouldn't be able to move on. But he was actually able to easily replace me, just like that." Y/n started to tear up.

"Heck, we haven't even broken up yet but he's already replaced me. And I hate him for it! But what I hate the most is that-

"Despite all that, I still love him. It hurts me but I still love him. What he did ruined me. But I can't help it. He's every bit my weakness." y/n whispered as she cried, scared to make herself even more vulnerable when it comes to Sakusa.

"Do you want him back?" Komori didn't know what to say. So he just blurted out whatever it was that was bothering him.

"I don't know, Komori. I don't know."

{End of flashback}

"I already let her slip through my fingers once. But this time, when I get her back, I will make sure to love her, cherish her and be with her all the time until the day we die." Sakusa was firm on this promise.

Komori didn't speak anymore because he was already satisfied with what his cousin said. If he ever breaks this promise, then that's the time when Komori will fight for y/n again.

"Komori!" Y/n shouted and smiled when she saw his friend backstage.

"Hey y/n. You were great out there." Komori hugged y/n as if he'll never get to do it again.

"What are you doing he-" y/n stopped when she saw Sakusa.

"Sakusa-san." greeted with a straight face. She tried her best not to show any emotion.

"Omi Omi." this came from Sakusa himself.

"What?" y/n is confused, Sakusa didn't like being called with this nickname.

"I said it's Omi omi. You call me Omi Omi." Sakusa wants y/n to call him like this again. He is determined to make her fall for him again.

~ The End ~

Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift


	9. 👶🏻 Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's story is a bit different. I can't imagine him being a cheater because... well, he's Bokuto (and maybe because I'm a bit biased when it comes to him too). So I hope you'll still enjoy the story. Thank you ❤️

It was early in the morning, right before class, when ex/n stopped Bokuto on his way to class. She wanted to speak to him regarding their relationship. She wants him back. She just needed a few minutes with Bokuto but she had a hard time looking for the perfect time because Bokuto and y/n were always together. The only time that they weren’t together was right before class when they each went to their separate rooms. Knowing this, ex/n took the opportunity to talk to Bokuto.

“Hey, Koutaro-kun. Can I talk to you for a while?” ex/n asked shyly.

“Oh hello ex/n-chan. What is it?” Bokuto did not think too much about it and agreed.

“I still love you Koutaro-kun. Please come back to me.” Ex/n went straight to the point, looking at Bokuto with teary eyes. 

“What?” Bokuto was shocked. He didn’t expect his ex girlfriend to confess to him again. The girl who left him. The girl who broke his heart. After the initial shock, Bokuto felt a bit delighted.

Bokuto is one who strives for validation. Someone who desires to be praised and liked and loved by everybody around him. So to Bokuto, ex/n’s confession means achievement. The person who threw him away once is now begging him to take her back.

“I said, I still love you Koutaro-kun. Will you please take me back as your girlfriend?” Ex/n knew how Bokuto simply wants to be loved, so she also knew that confessing her love to him will definitely move him.

Bokuto frowned. He felt a sharp pain in his heart at the thought of leaving y/n. He loves her to death and he didn’t want to lose her in his life. So he made his decision with confidence. 

“Thank you for liking me again ex/n. But I’m going to have to reject you. I think I’m good with y/n. She’s my baby owl. ” Bokuto smiled at ex/n.

Ex/n was flabbergasted. That was not what she was expecting Bokuto to say. She thought about it for a while and spoke again.

“I’ll give you time. Let’s talk again after your practice.”

“I don’t need time ex/n. I’m already a hundred percent sure.”

“Just think about it. Look, I’ve got to go. See you later Koutaro-kun.” Ex/n waved goodbye.

Bokuto was distracted during class, it made him happy to see ex/n wanting him back but what she said bothered him a lot. His heart felt heavy every time he thought about it. “I must be worried only because I haven’t told y/n- chan everything yet. I always feel better after I tell her everything. This must be what this feeling is.” Bokuto thought to himself.

After class, Bokuto went straight to the gym for volleyball practice. He waited for y/n to arrive. She always watched him play even if it’s only practice, so it wasn’t long before y/n finally came.

“Ko-kun!” Y/n shouted as she ran across the gym and hugged Bokuto. She gave him a big smile and this made Bokuto feel all warm in his heart. The initial heavy feeling went away at the sight of y/n’s smile. 

“Guess what! My parents finally allowed me to go with you to the school dance next month!” Y/n told Bokuto excitedly.

“Woooah! That’s great y/n-chan! I have something exciting to tell you as well.” Bokuto held both of y/n’s hands, excited to tell her the news.

“What is it Ko-kun?” Y/n looked at Bokuto expectantly. 

“Ex/n came to talk to me this morning. She said she loves me and wants me to make her my girlfriend again.” Bokuto said it all in one go.

“And?” y/n was not worried at all about Bokuto’s ex. Y/n was confident that Bokuto loves her just as much as she loves him and that he wouldn’t leave her no matter what. So it was a huge blow to her when she heard the next thing that comes out from Bokuto.

“And well, after the break up I thought she would hate me forever. I’m really happy that she likes me again.” Bokuto saw how y/n’s facial expressions changed from excitement to hurt. For a minute, everything stopped and turned quiet. The only thing that proves that the time hadn’t stopped are the tears that slowly formed in y/n’s eyes. 

Bokuto almost never have anything he hates. There are things he dislikes, but he never hates, because to him, hate is something too strong and negative for a person to carry. So there are only two things that he hates in this world. First is to see y/n cry and second is to have y/n get hurt. And right now, the two of these are happening right in front of him. 

Bokuto was stunned. He didn’t expect things to turn out this way. He wanted to take back everything he said. He didn’t want to see the hurt in y/n’s eyes. He didn’t want to see her cry. “Baby Owl.” he called to her sadly in his mind. Bokuto wanted to wrap his arms around y/n and wipe her years away when she suddenly spoke again. 

“Are you really that happy that she told you she likes you?” y/n asked in a shaky voice as he looked Bokuto in the eye.

Bokuto who was too lost on what to do, only looked at her wide-eyed and involuntarily nodded. 

“If you’re so happy about it then why don’t you date her instead?” Y/n said angrily as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt betrayed.

Bokuto felt lost, he was just going to tell y/n about what happened this morning, but why did it end up this way? He felt as though y/n doesn’t love him anymore. 

“No. That’s not it. Y/n would only want what’s best for me. Maybe she thinks that this is what I should do.” Bokuto thought to himself. 

“Do you really want me to date her again?” Bokuto asked and y/n only looked away. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want.” Bokuto felt like he was swallowing a barbed wire when he said that. He really didn’t want to break up with y/n. It was like a knife pierced through his heart then somebody pulled it and along with that knife, came his heart.

Y/n looked at Bokuto as he said those words. She couldn’t take it anymore so she lets out a sob and ran away from the gym.

Seeing y/n run away while, Bokuto panicked. He was about to go after her to try and make things better, but his teammates stopped him. Everyone in the gym, his team members, their managers, the coach, and even the assistant coach have witnessed the exchange between Bokuto and y/n. Although they were all confused as to why Bokuto suddenly wanted to rekindle his relationship with ex/n, they chose to remain silent and not meddle.

“I think it’s better to give her some space, Bokuto.” Konoha blurted out.

“But y/n- my baby owl, she’s crying.” Bokuto was frustrated and he looked like he was about to cry too. He really wanted to go after y/n.

“Of course she would.” at this moment, Akaashi was actually irritated at his idol slash best friend slash captain. He genuinely thinks that Bokuto is too stupid to leave y/n for ex/n when he’s clearly head over volleyballs in love with y/n.

“Enough. Let’s just get back to practice.” the coach stood up. 

Bokuto couldn’t focus on practice the entire time. He only kept on thinking about y/n and how badly he wanted to get out of the gym and follow her. It was already late when they finished practice. Bokuto was ready to go straight at y/n’s place when his phone vibrated with 5 messages from y/n.

*Text Messages*  
[Today 7:15pm]

My baby owl : Sorry for running away from you earlier Ko-kun. 

My baby owl: I've thought about what you said. 

My baby owl: Okay. If it will make you happier, then okay. 

My baby owl: Let's break up so you can go back and be happy with ex/n🙂

My baby owl: Best of luck, Bokuto-san. 

*End of Text Messages*

The way y/n called Bokuto at the end of the message, bothered Bokuto a lot. So he decided to still go to y/n’s place to check on her and make sure she’s okay. But he didn’t expect that ex/n is already outside the gym waiting for him.

“Koutaro-kun!” Ex/n waved to him.

“Hello.” Bokuto replied blandly.

“Have you thought about it?” Ex/n asked.

“Y- Yeah.” Bokuto hesitated. He didn’t know why, but his answer made him feel sad.

“What do you think?” 

“She said that if it will make me happier, then okay.” Bokuto whispered as he looked sadly at his feet.

“What?” Ex/n didn’t hear what he said.

“I said yeah, you’re right. I think we could give it a try again.” Bokuto realized that y/n wouldn’t say it if she doesn’t mean it. He didn’t like it, but it was what y/n wants and she would always only think of what’s good for him. 

“Let’s go?” 

“Where are we going?” Bokuto looked at ex/n, confused.

“We’re going home together Koutaro-kun. We’re dating again, so we can walk home together from now on.”

Bokuto is happy that he has finally managed to get everyone to like him again. So he asked himself why does he still feel a tinge of loneliness and emptiness inside of him. Everything is becoming okay now, even y/n thinks that this is what he should do, so he couldn’t understand why these hurtful feelings still keeps on appearing.

Two weeks have passed after their break-up and y/n is still avoiding Bokuto. He tried to call her but she turned off her phone. He tried to text her but she ignored them all. He tried to approach her in school, but she keeps on running away whenever she sees him. Bokuto even tried to visit her at home but y/n’s parents only turned him away. This hurt Bokuto a lot so he turned to his older sisters for help.

He told his sisters what happened and expected them to help him. But instead, he only got an earful and a smack on the head from his older sister and a cold treatment from his eldest sister. They scolded him for being stupid and insensitive. Bokuto was even more confused now. 

“Why is everyone getting mad at me? I have received nothing but scolding and cold treatment from people I care about lately.” Bokuto thought to himself as he pouted, sulking in his room.

The next day, during their lunch break, Bokuto received a call from the talent scout of MSBY Black Jackals. They offered him a spot on the team. Bokuto have always wanted to play for them, it was his dream. He and y/n have been talking about it for a long time, so he wanted to tell her first. He wanted her to be the first one to know that his dream of playing for the MSBY Black Jackals is already right in front of him. He’s finally able to achieve one of their goals.

Bokuto quickly went around to go look for y/n and on his way to her, he accidentally bumped into Akaashi.

“Sorry Akaashi!” Bokuto apologized distractedly as he made his way through the crowd. Akaashi, who sensed that Bokuto must be up to something bad, followed him.

“Hey hey hey y/n hey!!” Bokuto shouted as he saw y/n. She immediately looked away when their eyes met. She still couldn’t face Bokuto without tearing up so she turned and avoided him again. Bokuto was about to run after her when Akaashi spoke.

“Can you please be more sensitive, Bokuto-san. Y/n-san clearly doesn’t want to speak to you right now.” Akaashi said with an irritated voice. This triggered the last of Bokuto’s patience.

“Why are you saying that? Why is everyone always asking me to be more sensitive?” Bokuto gripped his hair in frustration.

“Do you know why y/n-chan is always avoiding me? Do you know if she’s mad at me? Do you know why she’s always running away? I’ve been trying to talk to her but ever since we broke up she did nothing but avoid me.” Akaashi looked at him with a confused face.

“She’s always ignoring me. There are a lot of things I want to tell her. I want to tell her about how my day went, how I got a passing score in math because she tutored me for the test, how I was able to succeed in doing the latest challenge on tiktok, how I did my laundry all by myself last week and how MSBY Black Jackals wanted to recruit me.

“I want to tell her but she keeps on ignoring me for the past two weeks. I keep on trying to call her and message her and talk to her, but she constantly avoids me. I even tried waiting for her after class so that we could go home together. I waited by the front gate until all the lights in school have been closed, but I never saw her go out. She must’ve used the back gate.” Bokuto looks down with his tears threatening to fall.

"I miss her so much, Akaashi. But it's like she doesn't want to see me anymore. I don't understand, why is she suddenly being so cold to me?" Akaashi stared at Bokuto longer, looking for signs that Bokuto is actually joking. But no matter how long he looked, only sadness can be seen all over his face. Akaashi then realized that Bokuto genuinely doesn't understand what was happening. He really had no idea at all. After a few more seconds of internal debate, he finally sighed.

“Why did you tell her that, Bokuto-san?”

“Tell her what?”

“That you were happy when ex/n-san confessed to you.”

“Because I was.” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bokuto-san, were you happier when you were dating ex/n-san than when you were dating y/n-san?" Akaashi asked.

"Of course not! I've never been happier than when I spend a lot of time with y/n. I even like being with her more than playing volleyball." Bokuto answered sincerely.

When he was dating y/n, Bokuto's emo mode rarely appeared. And even if he did get into his emo mode, all Akaashi needs to do is to point y/n out from the audience to Bokuto and make him see her cheer for him and Bokuto will magically be in a good mood again. Akaashi believed that this is all because of his love for y/n. So it didn't make sense to him when Bokuto broke it off with y/n. Hearing what Bokuto said just now makes much more sense to Akaashi. "Bokuto-san really didn't mean to hurt y/n. So then, what triggered this break up?" He asked himself. 

"Then why did you break up with her?" Akaashi asked Bokuto directly.

"It's because ex/n likes me again. And it’s what y/n-chan wants me to do." Akaashi wanted to bang his own head on the wall when he heard Bokuto's reasoning.

"Then let me ask you another question, Bokuto-san. What if Miya Atsumu liked y/n-san again? What if he told her that he wants to be her boyfriend again so she should break up with you?"

"WHAT? MIYA ATSUMU LIKES MY BABY OWL AGAIN?" Bokuto shouted in panic.

“I said IF, Bokuto-san. What if y/n-san leaves you to go back with Atsumu-san?” Akaashi sighed.

“But Akaashi, y/n wouldn’t do that. She loves me too much. And besides, y/n knows that it would break my heart and I would be extremely sad if she leaves me.” Bokuto tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows knitted together. He was a hundred percent confident with his answer.

“Exactly! Y/n-san wouldn’t do that to you because she loves you. But what about you, Bokuto-san? What did you do when ex/n-san told you that she likes you again?” Bokuto froze when he realized what Akaashi was trying to say.

“I- I left her.” Bokuto whispered. It only dawned on Bokuto just now the gravity of what he has done. He is bewildered at the fact that he has done something so horrible.

“Y/n trusted you too, Bokuto-san. She believed in you, she believed in the love you have for her. She believed that you wouldn’t leave her. But what did you do?” Akaashi can see now that Bokuto is starting to understand everything that has happened. Just a little more push.

“If y/n-san broke up with you, what would you feel?” Akaashi continued to ask.

“I don’t want that. I’d be sad. I will be very hurt. I will not talk to her forev-“ Bokuto stopped mid-sentence. He fully understands now. He understands why everyone is getting mad at him and why y/n is avoiding him. 

“Now that you understand, I can tell you what I think. I thought maybe you just didn’t love y/n-san that much that’s why you broke up with her, Bokuto-san.”

“No! It’s not like that!” Bokuto rejects Akaashi’s assumption right away.

“Everyone was shocked about it but stayed silent because we all thought that you must like ex/n-san more than y/n-san.” 

“NO! THAT’S NOT TRUE! STOP SAYING THAT!” just hearing Akaashi say something so absurd, hurts Bokuto. Because the more Akaashi spoke, the more Bokuto understood how much he must have hurt y/n.

“Then what do you really feel, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked him seriously.

“I love y/n with all my heart.” Bokuto looked at Akaashi in the eye with an unwavering stare. Akaashi saw the sincerity in his eyes so he nodded at him. He was relieved to know how Bokuto really feels. At least he was able to clear it up with Bokuto before the damage becomes permanent. 

“I- I promised her that I wouldn’t make her go through what I went through, Akaashi. I promised her that I would take care of her and hold her heart gently in my hands. I promised her that I will be her protector.

“What- what have I done?” Bokuto sat on the floor and leaned against the wall as he held his head between his hands.

“A- Akaashi, I don’t want to make y/n hate me. Anyone can hate me. The whole world can hate me, but not y/n. I- I- I don’t want her t-to h-hate me, A-Akaashi.” Bokuto cried.

Bokuto thought back to the times y/n was there for him when he needed someone the most. 

[flashback #1]

It was the first time Bokuto and y/n met. Bokuto was in his usual emo mode when y/n came by the club room to apply as the new manager of the team. It just so happens that Akaashi was in the middle of getting Bokuto out from under the table when y/n stopped by.

“Akaashi-san. What’s wrong?” Y/n asked as she curiously looked at Bokuto.

“I’m sorry, y/n-san. Can you give me a minute? My teammate got into a bad mood and doesn’t want to come out from under the table.” Akaashi sighed. 

“I’ll help you.” Y/n offered and proceeded to crouch down beside the table just enough for her to look at Bokuto and talk to him. 

“Hi! I’m L/n Y/n. It’s nice to meet you!” Y/n gave him a warm smile.

“Wow. That’s the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen.” Bokuto thought to himself.

“H-hello. I- I’m Bokuto Koutaro. I’m the volleyball club’s ace.” Bokuto said proudly.

“Wow! The ace huh? Can you move a bit to the right please?” Bokuto was confused, but nonetheless, he moved.

As Bokuto moved to the right, y/n scooched in on his left side, having the two of them squished together in the cramped up space.

“I’ll accompany you until you decide to finally come out. Here, I’ll hold your hand too so you don’t have to be lonely anymore, Bokuto-san.” the two of them stayed there while staring at each other. Soon enough, Bokuto has finally calmed down and went out. But even after they went out, he didn’t let go of y/n’s hand.

[flashback #2]

“Akaashiiii~ H-How do I hit a cross spike again?” Bokuto whimpered. Usually, when Bokuto hits the slumps like this, Akaashi’s mind would be occupied by different tactics on how to get Bokuto back in the game. Recently though, he discovered a new way to bring him back in an instant. 

“Bokuto-san, are you really going to let y/n-san see you like this in a very important game?” Akaashi said loudly as he points to y/n who was cheering her heart out in the audience. Y/n was not allowed to be at the bench beside the court, only one manager was allowed to stay there.

“HEY HEY HEY! KO-KUN MY NUMBER ONE ACE!” Y/n shouted from her seat.

Seeing this, Bokuto’s eyes immediately sparkled and he regained back his perfect form. He then faced his team. 

“Hey hey hey! Let’s go kick some ass in this game!” He determinedly told his team mates. The entire team were surprised with this and looked at Akaashi in awe. As expected of Akaashi, he’s always on point when it comes to things like these.

[flashback #3]

“Eeeeehh?! Why does math even have to exist? It’s too difficult!” Bokuto grumbled as he tried to do his homework in the club room.

“I take advanced classes in math. Maybe I can help you Ko-kun.” Y/n patted Bokuto’s back.

“Really?” Bokuto’s eyes twinkled at the thought of spending extra time with y/n.

“Then I’ll have to trouble you with this y/n-san.” Akaashi bowed, relieved that he didn’t have to deal with this anymore.

“A-AKAASHI!!!” Bokuto scolded.

[flashback #4]

Fukurodani was taking a break from their practice. As Bokuto walked towards y/n, she asked him to remove his shirt so she can apply medicine on his back and to replace the shirt with a new one.

"Eeeeeh y/n! It hurts!" Bokuto cried.

"It's your fault for over exerting yourself at practice again. Now hold still so I can apply the ointment." Y/n said.

Bokuto sounds like he's complaining. But inside, he is actually happy that y/n is taking care of him. He's being noisy on purpose to attract attention and make everyone see how y/n cares for him. He wants to boast about his girlfriend.

"There. All done."

"Hmm.. mmm" (whining sounds) Bokuto laid his head down on y/n’s lap and hugged her waist. 

"What is it?" Y/n asked.

"You haven't made the bad feelings go away." Bokuto pouts. Y/n chuckles and pulled at Bokuto's cheeks as she rubbed her nose against his.

"There. We. Go. Now cheer up Ko-kun. Your teammates need their strong dependable ace." Bokuto felt like he was floating and didn't want the moment to end. 

"You're watching my game this friday right?" Bokuto asked.

"Of course, Ko-kun! Every game is different from the other. I wouldn't want to miss a single spike you hit." Y/n cheerfully answered.

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

“I- I promised her that I wouldn’t make her go through what I went through.” Bokuto said as he tried to calm down from crying.

“She must be feeling so alone. She’s in pain and she’s been enduring it for the past two weeks. And it kills me to know that I’m the cause of all her sufferings.

“What should I do Akaashi? I don't want to lose y/n.” Bokuto grabbed both of Akaashi’s arms.

“But you already did bokuto san.” Akaashi looked away. Upon hearing this, Bokuto felt like his energy was being drained. 

“It’s not yet too late to get her back though.” Akaashi wasn’t used to seeing such a dejected Bokuto, so he gave him hope.

“Really? Then can you please help me Akaashi?” Bokuto’s ear perked up.

“I can’t help you with this, Bokuto-san. Because if you really want her back, then you must do this on your own. And this time, be sure that this is really what you want before you make any actions.”

“I’m already sure about this, Akaashi. I’m getting y/n back.”

Meanwhile, just when y/n got out of school after running into Bokuto, her phone rang. It was a call from Bokuto’s older sister. Y/n has always maintained a good relationship with the Bokuto family. Everyone likes her, especially the two sisters. But now that she and Koutaro have broken-up, she doesn’t know how to act around them anymore. One thing’s for sure though, she will still be their friend regardless of what has become of her and their brother.

“Hey!!! Y/n-chan! Are you busy right now?” Bokuto’s older sister greeted enthusiastically. She and Koutaro are really similar when it comes to their energy.

“Nee-chan! Hello. I just got out from school.” y/n replied happily.

“That’s great! Meet us at our favorite cafe near Fukurodani. You know which one right? We’ll wait for you.” Bokuto’s older sister has already put down the phone before y/n could even respond.

Y/n was able to immediately recognize the sisters when she entered the cafe. 

“Nee-chan! Long time no see!” Y/n greeted them.

“Oh my! Y/n! You’ve become even more beautiful!” Bokuto’s eldest sister gave y/n a hug.

“Of course she did onee-chan! Come here and give me a hug too y/n.” 

The three of them chatted merrily, completely avoiding the topic about y/n and Koutaro’s break-up. It was already late when y/n decided to go home. But before she could even say goodbye, the sisters have already opened the dreaded topic.

“We’re really sorry about what happened y/n-chan.” the eldest sister apologized.

“It’s our fault for not teaching him well. That stupid brother of ours is really-“ the older sister has already crushed the can she was holding due to anger when y/n stopped her.

“You don’t have to apologize nee-chan. There’s absolutely nothing that you should apologize for.” Y/n smiled at the both of them.

“Even if this is how we both ended up, I don’t regret anything. After all, Ko-kun has really been very good to me while we were dating. There’s nothing about us that I would like to change.” the sisters only stared at y/n, weighing whether the smile on her face is genuine or just a facade.

“Contrary to what the others would say, Ko-kun is actually very sweet and matured. He always likes to be treated like a baby in front of other people, because that’s what he wants them to see. He wants to stand out. But when it’s just the two of us left, he always takes care of me. 

“I remember getting sick once. Too sick that I couldn’t even get out of bed. Ko-kun came and helped me get better. He even cooked me a decent porridge. I secretly dragged myself out to take a peek in the kitchen, and watch how he would do it. I was of course, worried about him too. But I was shocked. He was really doing it seriously and diligently. It was one of my most cherished memory. It was a glimpse of Ko-kun as a husband.

“Oh! He helped me and my mom fix a lot of things at the house too. Like change a light bulb, or fix a leaking faucet. He’s like the man of the house.

“It’s like a switch is flipped and he transforms into this very lovable and reliable person. He likes doing all the other work for me too. You don’t know how much he has helped me behind closed doors. But that doesn’t mean that his baby self disappears entirely though.” y/n laughed.

“Ko-kun becomes a different person but that doesn’t make him like being spoiled any less. He likes cuddles a lot. He said it was his favorite pastime. Just sitting or lying around while hugging.” Y/n has a smile on her face as she visits fond memories. 

“He really is the best and he deserves to be as happy as he can be. That’s why even if it drives me crazy, if he’s really happier to be with ex/n, then I’ll let him go. Seeing Ko-kun happy and worry-free has always been my favorite sight of him, and I’ll do everything just to see him like that.” when y/n finished, the two sisters got their hearts broken even more.

“It’s getting late. I need to go now. Thank you for the meal. I’ll see you two again next time.” y/n hugged the sisters goodbye and left the cafe.

“Our brother is very lucky to have someone like y/n.” the eldest sister said as she watched y/n cross the street.

“Tsk. Yeah. And Stupid. I wonder who he got that from.” the older sister rolled her eyes.

The next day, just when y/n was about to enter the gym, someone stopped her. 

“Come with me.” Akaashi dragged y/n all the way to the back of the school and hide her behind one side of the building.

“What are you doing Akaashi?” y/n asked, confused why Akaashi brought her there.

“Shhhh... be quiet. Stay here.” at this moment, Bokuto and ex/n appeared. Y/n didn’t want to see them together. She wanted to run away from there, but Akaashi has a firm grip on her arm.

“I’m sorry ex/n. Getting back together with you was a mistake. I know I’m awesome so you want me to be your boyfriend again, but I love y/n-chan. I couldn’t imagine my future without her. I want to always be with her.

“She always spoils me even when I act all childish. She always comes to my games and even come during practice. It didn't matter how busy she was. She would always drop anything just to come see me. She’s my number one fan and I was always her number one priority.

“Y/n accompanies me when I’m lonely, my emo mode does not bother her, she supports me in everything I do and I think it’s time that I should return all the love and care I’ve received from her. 

“I don’t care anymore if you go back to hating me. The only person that matters to me the most is y/n, so I’m getting her back. Although she probably hates me a lot right now, I will still not give up and continue to pursue her until she forgives me. 

“I will make her love me again because she’s my baby owl, and she means the world to me. I love her more than volleyball, I love her more than meat.” Bokuto did not plan on blabbering on about y/n to ex/n. They just came out. 

“So yeah. I’m sorry for getting your hopes up. But I need you to stay away from us. I’m happy with y/n now.” Bokuto finished.

Ex/n was speechless. She didn’t expect Bokuto to realize his real feelings towards y/n. She was aware of them, she has always known. She saw how Bokuto was with y/n. She just thought that she could fool him into thinking that he should go back to her.

“Okay Koutaro-kun. No. I mean, okay Bokuto-san. I hope you get your happy ever after with y/n.” Ex/n smiled and walked away.

Y/n who was standing and silently crying behind the building, ran towards Bokuto and hugged him from behind. 

“Y-Y/n-chan?” Bokuto could tell that it was y/n by the sound of her footsteps and the softness of her arms in front of him. He could not believe that y/n was hugging him. But he did not think too much about it anymore and just hugged her back.

“Y/n-chan, my baby owl, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” Bokuto cried as he hugged y/n tight. 

“It’s okay Ko-kun. I forgive you.” Y/n smiled at him.

“Really? Uwaaaaaaaaah! BABY OWL!!!” Bokuto cried even louder.

“I love you my baby owl!”

“I love you too, Ko-kun.”

~ The End ~


	10. 🍑 Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.

It was the finals match for the Interhigh tournament. Oikawa has been looking forward to this game with Shiratorizawa. It was the year that he would finally win against Ushijima. After three years, he’s finally got the perfect team. A team, that he believes, could go to nationals.

Aoba Johsai have just arrived at the stadium. It was especially crowded at the gym today. There was a basketball tournament right in the morning and the volleyball match in the afternoon. So just when the team reached the venue, some of the crowd who came for the basketball game still hung around. 

“Oi! Oikawa! Have you reconciled with y/n yet?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Y/n-chan? No. The last time I checked, she still hated me. She wouldn’t even look at me. Not even a glance.” Oikawa was confused as to why his best friend would talk about y/n out of the blue. It wasn’t like they’ve only broken up recently. He has got to admit though, he misses her. A lot. Bringing her up now only makes Oikawa a bit upset. He wanted to apologize and to at least remain friends with her, but he was too scared to do so. He couldn’t even approach her, he’s afraid that even if he were just to go near y/n, she would eat him alive. 

“Then, what is she doing here?” Iwaizumi pointed to y/n.

“Oh? Y/n-chan is here?” Hanamaki blurted out. Everyone was surprised and looked at the direction Iwaizumi is pointing at, and standing there was indeed y/n. 

“What is she doing here?” Matsukawa asked no one in particular. Everybody on the team knew how bad Oikawa and y/n’s break up was. Oikawa, being the jerk that he was, has officially become the king of the assholes when he openly cheated on y/n. He did not only break her, but he also humiliated her. Y/n became the center of attention in Aoba Johsai when Oikawa left her. 

“She must be missing me and finally decided to watch us win against Shiratorizawa. After all, I look even more handsome while defeating Ushiwaka.” Oikawa said this with confidence and with his chin high. But inside, Oikawa’s heart actually started to beat faster at the sight of y/n. He was nervous and at the same time pleased that y/n came to support them. 

“Yeah right. Y/n would never go see our game because of you. Not after what you did, you shittykawa!” Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa’s head.

“Iwa-chaaan! That hurts!” Oikawa complained.

“Whatever her reason is for being here today, is non of your business. Get to the gym! NOW!” coach Mizoguchi shouted. He was furious. He and coach Irihata entered the gym with pride thinking that the team was walking behind them but when they turned around, no one was there. What kind of coach arrives at the gym without his players. He went back and retraced their steps only to find the team standing in the hallway dillydallying. 

Everyone rushed to the gym, not wanting to get scolded more in front of so many people. 

“So how about ex/n? Where is she? Does your girlfriend even have any plan to watch the match today?” Matsukawa asked.

“Huh! She’s probably going to make up some more lame excuses on why she wasn’t able to watch.” Hanamaki snickered.

“Hmp! Why are you guys being so mean? Ex/n-chan is coming. She promised me yesterday.” 

“Oh yeah? A late lucky charm won’t work you know.” Iwaizumi joined in on bullying Oikawa. 

“She’ll be here.” Oikawa said firmly.

“The game’s going to start soon.” Matsukawa reminded.

“I’m betting 100 yen she wouldn’t be able to come.” Hanamaki whispered to the rest of the team, not really caring that Oikawa can hear him.

“200 yen that she’ll only arrive after the match.” Iwaizumi called.

“I’m with Iwaizumi-san on this one. Ex/n-san usually does arrive at the end only so she could say that she saw us win.” Yahaba piped in.

“Wow. So much for the trust guys.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Oikawa, we trust you as our setter and as our captain. But with your taste in women? Other than y/n-san, I’d say naaah, you definitely need some help in that department.” Matsukawa slapped Oikawa’s shoulder. 

The game started out smoothly. As expected, Shiratorizawa had a difficult time receiving Oikawa’s powerful and precise serve. But they themselves have powerful serves too, so it didn’t really intimidate them that much. The game went on, with Aoba Johsai receiving powerful spike after powerful spike. Ushijima’s southpaw giving them a difficult time. 

Oikawa started to get nervous. Nearing the end of the game, he’s suddenly not sure anymore if they could still win the match. Doubt began creeping in so Oikawa instinctively looked for y/n. But before he could even look at the bleachers, he already stopped himself.

"What am I thinking? We’ve already broken up. I can’t depend on her during a critical time. I should just focus on the game.” Oikawa thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. But he couldn’t help himself and still ended up searching for y/n during a timeout. 

Oikawa looked at the crowd, in hopes of seeing y/n. But she wasn’t there.

“Stop looking around. Ex/n wouldn’t be here until the end of the game.” Iwaizumi said when he noticed Oikawa frantically looking for someone on the bleachers. 

“I’m not looking for ex/n.” It took Iwaizumi a few seconds before he realized who Oikawa was actually looking for. And when he did, he only shook his head while smiling.

“Ah, well, I can’t see y/n here too. Maybe she’s with the Shiratorizawa cheering squad.” Iwaizumi joked.

“WHAT?!” Oikawa immediately turned his head towards Shiratorizawa’s side of the the audience. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see y/n there either.

“Strange. Where could she be?”

The game resumed with Oikawa still not calming down. He really needed to see y/n now. While playing the opponents, Oikawa recalled how y/n would constantly shout his name and cheer him on while he's on the court. There were countless times that he found himself on the verge of giving up, but he would always hear y/n's voice and it would give him strength. He wanted to always look cool in front of her so he always did his best.

In the end, Aoba Johsai got overwhelmed with Shiratorizawa’s sheer strength and lost the match. Everyone was in the slumps. Oikawa really thought that they could take them on now.

“Cheer up you guys. We still have the Spring Interhigh right? We’ll crush Ushijima there.” Hanamaki tried to cheer everyone up.

This was supposed to be the third years’ last tournament, but with what Hanamaki said, he just confirmed that he will stay to play for the spring interhigh. 

“Takahiro-chaaan!” Oikawa hugged Hanamaki with tears in his eyes. He was moved because he thought the other third years won’t stay with him to play more for Aoba Johsai.

“Well I guess we could still spare some time for practice. It’s not that we’re too busy as graduating students.” Matsukawa sighed and decided to stay too, but not without being sarcastic. 

“You better treat us to some meals from time to time, shittykawa!” Iwaizumi grunted, but also agreed to stay. 

“Tooru! I’m sorry I’m late. One of my fanboys spotted me and a crowd just suddenly appeared. I had a hard time getting away from my fanboys after they surrounded me.” Ex/n arrived and the whole team disbursed.

“You owe me Hanamaki!” Iwaizumi slung his arm over Hanamaki’s shoulder as Hanamaki discretely handed him the money. 

The volleyball team went home, disappointed but full of hope. Each wearing a determined face. They couldn’t wait to go back and practice some more and prepare for the next tournament.

*The next day*

The boys were on their way to practice when they saw y/n laughing uncontrollably with a tall blonde guy. 

“Is that... y/n?” Hanamaki asked.

“It is. Who is that guy she’s with?” Oikawa curiously stared at the two as he asked for information about the guy flirting with his y/n. 

“Oh! That’s Kise Ryota. A basketball genius. He’s a member of the famous ‘generation of miracles’. “ the awe in Kindaichi’s voice can be clearly heard.

“Rumor says that he’s actually good in all kinds of sports too. He only started playing basketball during his first year in highschool, but he is already playing first string.” Kunimi couldn’t help but get involved in the conversation too.

“And he does modeling too. He has even more fangirls than you Oikawa-san. Look!” Yahaba pointed to the group of girls waiting outside the basketball gym. 

“Hmph! I’m still prettier than him!” Oikawa didn’t like this Kise Ryota. He’s being too close and comfortable with y/n. Oikawa didn’t want to admit it, but he’s jealous of how close the two are. Y/n used to laugh like that only when Oikawa was with her. So seeing her being carefree like that with a different guy, brings pain to Oikawa.

“Yeah. I heard things about him from Kasamatsu. I guess you and y/n really do have something in common.” Iwaizumi commented.

“What is it?” 

“You both don’t have nice taste when it comes to people you date. That Kise is just like the basketball player version of you. Kasamatsu always complains about him.” Iwaizumi and Kasmatsu are friends. Iwaizumi would often complain about Oikawa to him, and ever since that Kise joined the basketball team, Kasamatsu has done the same and ranted to Iwaizumi about his frustrations towards Kise. Iwaizumi only laughed at Kasamatsu each time they hung out. He found it funny that Kasamatsu finally finds himself in the same position as Iwaizumi.

“Ah! That reminds me! We saw y/n at the stadium during the finals right? But we didn’t see her watch our match. There was a basketball match right before ours. She must’ve attended that one.” Hanamaki said aloud as if finally solving a problem. 

Oikawa has a bitter look on his face now. He really needed y/n to be there during their match with Shiratorizawa, but she wasn’t. And now he finds out that she was actually there but she watched a different guy and a different sport? Oikawa sees this as a total betrayal.

“Oi! Wipe that shitty look off your face Oikawa. What you’re seeing right now is your own fault. Stop blaming y/n for it.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa.

“Wha- Ha- “ Oikawa was surprised that Iwaizumi knew what he was thinking.

“I’m your best friend. We’ve known each other since preschool. So of course I know what you’re thinking.” Iwaizumi went on ahead to the gym and Oikawa reluctantly followed.

Oikawa released all his frustrations during their practice. All his feelings were put into each serve. The memory of seeing y/n and Kise together keeps on playing in his head, over and over again, making each of his hits get stronger and stronger. 

Coach Irihata noticed that Oikawa was out of it today, so he decided to let him go home early to clear his head.

“Oikawa! You can go home now.” coach Mizoguchi shouted.

“What? But coach, we’re not yet done.”

“I know. But you need to clear your head first Oikawa. You can’t keep on playing like this or you’ll only end up hurting yourself again.” Coach Irihata said with an authoritative voice.

Oikawa couldn’t do anything but follow. He still wanted to hit some more serves, going home would only remind him of things he wanted to forget.

Oikawa just got out of the gym when he spotted Kise and y/n together again. He watched as Kise leans in towards y/n and whispers something in her ear. Y/n turns bright red and walked away from a laughing Kise. 

That was the last of Oikawa’s patience. He marched towards where Kise was standing and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. 

“Stay away from y/n. Do you hear me?” Oikawa couldn’t hold back the anger and jealousy anymore.

“And why would I do that?” Kise said indifferently as he shrugged his shoulders with both of his hands inside his pockets. 

“BECAUSE SHE’S MINE, YOU PEASANT!!! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!!” from the anger in Oikawa’s voice, Kise understood who he was.

“Ah.. So YOU’RE the ex boyfriend? Y/n has told me about you. You’re an even bigger joke up close.“ Kise smirked as he roughly removed Oikawa’s grip on his collar.

“What did you just say?!” Oikawa pushed Kise away from him. 

“OIKAWA!” y/n shouted as she puts herself in between the two boys. Y/n came back after realizing that Kise’s water bottle is stilll with her. She was supposed to return it tomorrow, it was a good thing that she decided to do otherwise or else, who knows what these two could’ve done to each other.

“What are you guys doing?” y/n asked angrily at both of them.

“You better keep a leash on your new dog, y/n. It’s looking for trouble.” Oikawa spat angrily.

“Huh! You’re the one who started it idiot! He just told me to stay away from you y/n-cchi.” Kise retorted back.

Y/n looked at Oikawa and sighed. 

“Kise-kun, go home.” y/n looked Kise in the eye as she handed him his water bottle back. Oikawa snickered.

“What? Why?” Kise was dumbfounded. He didn’t expect y/n to ask him to go home. 

Oikawa felt triumphant and smirked at the whining Kise.

“I just need to talk to him. Please, Kise-kun.” 

“Fine! Hmph! Call me when you get home. Okay, y/n-cchi?” Kise pouted.

“I will. Thank you.” y/n smiled at her blonde friend.

Y/n faced Oikawa and sighed.

“What do you think you’re doing, Oikawa.” 

“What? I’m just helping you get rid of him because you already have me.” Oikawa shrugged.

“Are you serious right now? You cheated on me. Remember?” Y/n scoffed.

“Yeah. But I want you back now, my angel. I need you. I’ve realized my mistake, and I’m trying to correct it. I promise I won’t do that to you again. I’ll make it up to you. I don’t usually go after girls, but for you, I’ll make an exception. Just PLEASE. Please take me back.” Oikawa tried to hold y/n’s hand. He didn’t plan to do it this way, but he was desperate. He wanted to reconcile with y/n, but now a competition has suddenly appeared and he didn’t know what to do.

“No! You don’t get to do this to me, Oikawa.” Y/n retracted her hands, repulsed by Oikawa’s words.

“You talk about getting back together, promising not to do it again. Saying it as if it was a privilege for me.

“Do you think it's that easy to forgive? To just forget what I’ve been through?” Y/n was already furious at this point.

“YOU SAID that every girl you’ve dated has left you because you only had time for volleyball. So you wanted someone who would stay by your side despite your busy schedule. Someone who understands that your first priority is volleyball. Someone who is okay with adjusting her entire plans just to accommodate every single match and every single practice.

“I knew what I was getting into, so I became that just for you! I did not demand time from you, I did not demand for dates, for little moments. I became the girl you needed. “ y/n roughly wiped her tears away with shaking hands.

“I did not get tired of understanding you, I accepted that you don't really have time to spend with me. I remained by your side without asking for anything in return, because being there for you every step of the way was enough for me. Just being there for you during wins and losses already satisfied me.

“No fixed dates? That's fine. No definite anniversary celebrations? That’s alright too. I’ve always known that it was a losing battle against volleyball, because every single minute you have should be dedicated for your dream.” y/n bit her lip as she tried to continue.

“But what I didn't expect was- it wasn't just me battling for your time with volleyball. There was another person you were allotting your time for. You didn’t have time for me but you had time to go behind my back and be with another girl when all this time, I. WAS THERE. FOR YOU.” Y/n pushed Oikawa’s chest with her index finger to emphasize the last five words. 

“So was it wrong for me to expect at least your loyalty from you? Did I miss something? Was there still something among your requirements that I hadn’t fulfilled?

“How much more of myself should I give to you, for you to at least give me the respect that I deserve?” Y/n only stared at Oikawa, trying to look for answers in his eyes. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she was disappointed. 

“I don’t want to do this with you anymore, Oikawa. I’m tired. I give up. So please. Just please let me go. Let me be happy.” Y/n whispered this as she went closer to Oikawa.

“I won’t bother you again. If you want, I won’t appear in front of you again. Just please, don’t get involved with my life anymore.” Oikawa did not stop his tears anymore. He let his tears fall as he realized that it was really over between them, and there’s nothing more that he could do to fix the mess he made.

Oikawa was not aware that the reason why his relationship with y/n went on so smoothly was because of all the sacrifices that she made. He didn’t realize this until y/n was gone. He regrets taking her for granted. 

For the last time, y/n kissed Oikawa’s tears away. She wiped them for him and said goodbye. Oikawa was left there, standing, still shaking, tears falling from all the emotions he’s feeling.

Iwaizumi who was asked by coach Irihata to follow Oikawa, came out from the place where he was hiding and slowly approached his best friend. After witnessing the heart wrenching talk, not that Oikawa even had the chance to speak, there was nothing much he could do but to give Oikawa an encouraging pat on the back.

~ The End ~


	11. 🏥 Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.
> 
> I’ve decided to add another chapter, I hope you’ll stick with me until the then. I will be announcing something important after posting the last chapter, so please look forward to it ❤️

Fukurodani Academy places a high value on its students’ extra curricular activities. They believe that this will help the students learn more about themselves and use it to further accelerate in academics, sports, arts or in any other field that they want to participate in. That is why every Friday afternoon, Fukurodani Academy dismisses their classes early to give way to club meetings.

Before heading to the art club room in the second floor, y/n decided to go on a detour to the ladies’ room in the ground floor; she noticed that the restroom in the ground floor always seemed to be a lot cleaner than those on the second floor. Y/n was already by the door and was about to leave the restroom when ex/n passed by.

She wasn’t able to hide the surprise on her her face. Seeing ex/n made her heart ache and was reminded again of how Akaashi chose this girl over her. Ex/n is smart, beautiful, talented, and very kind too. Y/n is aware of the difference between the two of them; she knew she could never be an amazing person like ex/n so she couldn’t really complain. She’s already thankful that Akaashi even spared her a glance after dating such an awesome girl. The self-confidence that she has built through the years plummeted, but it’s the least of her concern now, especially when you compare it to how her heart feels. 

Y/n decided not to walk alongside ex/n. She waited for a while to create a distance, before she went up the stairs, following her. She didn’t want to be compared to ex/n. If the others see them walking closely together they would definitely talk about it. Y/n didn’t want to hear anymore of what she already knows.

Ex/n was already at the top of the stairs when she heard a boy shouting. When she looked forward, the boy bumped into her and she fell down on the floor, her wrist supporting her weight. The boy was holding a box full of tennis balls, when he bumped into ex/n, the balls from the box rolled down the stairs.

“Ah!” Ex/n felt a sharp pain on her left wrist.

Y/n, who was in a daze, did not notice the accident in front of her and unknowingly stepped on one of the balls and slipped. She fell down the stairs, hitting her head in the process, knocking her unconscious. 

“Y/n-chan!” Bokuto and Konoha saw y/n fall down the stairs. They ran to her as soon as they saw her, but she was already lying on the ground when they reached y/n. 

“Bokuto-san! Konoha-san! Can you help me go to the infirmary?” Ex/n shouted from the top of the stairs.

“Konoha! I’ll take y/n-chan to the infirmary.” Bokuto puts one arm behind y/n’s legs and the other behind her body, carrying her — bridal style.

“Okay! I’ll go tell Akaashi too right after assisting ex/n.” Konoha nodded at Bokuto, both of them in a hurry to help the two girls involved in the accident.

When they reached the infirmary, Bokuto was asked to place y/n on the bed near the window, at the far corner of the room. While ex/n stayed at bed closest to the door. When the two were settled down, Konoha left immediately to inform Akaashi of the recent events. Bokuto on the other hand, decided to stay with y/n and accompany her until she wakes up. The school’s head doctor had two different teams tend to the two girls. 

“Konoha! Why are you running?” Coach Yamiji reprimanded the wing spiker.

“Coach! I need to talk to Akaashi. Y/n and ex/n got into an accident. Bokuto is with them right now.” Konoha panted as he explained to their coach.

“I heard my name. What’s the matter Konoha-san?” Akaashi had a curious look on his face. He wondered what Bokuto did this time for Konoha to run here as fast as he could.

“Y-Y/n... in the- in the infirmary...” Konoha was still out of breath, but at the mention of y/n’s name, Akaashi broke out in a cold sweat and grabbed Konoha by the arms.

“Y/n? What happened to her?” Akaashi’s voice was laced with worry. 

“She fell down the stairs, Akaashi. Ex/n was also involved but she only hurt her- Hey! Akaashi! I’m not done talking yet!” Akaashi did not let him continue anymore. He left right after hearing what happened to y/n. 

Akaashi ran towards the infirmary as fast as he could. While running, flashes of memories came to him. Memories of back when he and y/n were still going out.

[flashback #1]

Y/n and Akaashi’s class were tasked to manage the fruit shake stand during the school festival. Everyone was assigned their own station to run and own tasks to fulfill. Y/n was assigned to prepare the fruits. She’s in charge of peeling and cutting them up. Akaashi on the other hand, was given the task of washing the utensils they use. 

The fruit shake stand was a big hit. Both students and guests flocked their stall. Everyone worked quickly and swiftly until y/n accidentally cut her index finger with the knife.

“Ouch!” Y/n dropped the knife she was holding onto the chopping board and held her bleeding finger with her other hand. She hissed in pain as she tried to look for a clean cloth to stop the bleeding. Akaashi, who heard her shout in pain, immediately went to her side.

“What happened?” Akaashi peeked at what y/n was holding and saw the bleeding wound. He quickly grabbed her hand and brought her finger to his lips. Seeing her boyfriend suck on her bleeding finger made y/n blush. She was embarrassed as she felt the stares from the people around them. It didn’t help that her friends were giggling too. Y/n wanted to pull her hand away, but Akaashi won’t let her.

“K- Keiji! I- it’s embarrassing.” She worked up the courage to look around them. Her friends turned around acting as if they weren’t just staring. Others who were also looking at them, suddenly turned away.

“There. You should be more careful, y/n.” Akaashi washed y/n’s hands clean for her.

“I mean, I don’t mind taking care of you in front of everyone but... I don’t think you’ll be able to take it.” Akaashi faced his girlfriend with a teasing smile. Y/n blushed even more, if that was even possible, her face turning as red as that of the watermelon she was slicing. 

“Keiji!” Y/n reprimanded Akaashi as she hit him on the shoulder. The latter only laughing, finding his girlfriend really cute. 

“Akaashi! Akaashi! I cut my finger too!” Bokuto shouted as he went near the two, his finger covered with ketchup. Akaashi only sighed when he saw this.

“I’ll be right back.” he placed a kiss on y/n’s cheek and dragged Bokuto away. 

[flashback#2]

“You’re always so careless, Y/n.” Akaashi whispers as he lightly blows on y/n’s wound. Y/n clutched Akaashi’s jacket on her lap tightly and hissed in pain.

“Ouch! That stings!” y/n continues to wince. She has always been clumsy. Akaashi doesn’t know how, but y/n would always end up getting hurt. It didn’t matter what she was doing, he would just see new bruises forming on a part of her body. 

Just like today, y/n was just helping Akaashi with the freshmen’s application forms while walking towards the volleyball gym, when she tripped over a rock. She wouldn’t even have noticed the wound if it were not for the blood trickling from her knees. Akaashi had to carry her to the bench and treat it with the first aid kit.

“Don’t move y/n. If we don’t clean this, it will get infected.” he continues to dab the cotton on y/n’s knees.

“You’re always taking such good care of me Keiji.” y/n was staring at her boyfriend with sparkling eyes. Watching Akaashi helped her distract herself from the pain.

“Yeah, what would you do without me?” Akaashi looked back at her and smiled, giddy that y/n finds him fascinating enough to stare at. He leans in and tries to kiss her but...

“Akaashi! I tripped and hurt my knees too!” Bokuto shouted from inside the gym and Akaashi could only sigh.

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

When Akaashi finally reached the infirmary, he didn’t open the door right away. He stood outside and looked for y/n through the glass door. His eyes travelled across the room and stared at y/n’s sleeping form when he found her lying on a bed at the corner of the room. She looked serene; he face looks relaxed unlike how it has been these past few weeks when her face only showed traces of loneliness.

Akaashi saw how y/n detached herself from her friends after they broke up. He saw how she started spacing out during class. He saw how y/n became less and less involved in any school activity. She started isolating herself, and he made her that way. He could've done something for her but he was too caught up with rekindling his relationship with ex/n, that he forgot about the person who healed him. The person who have taught him unconditional love.

Akaashi entered the infirmary. He slowly walked towards y/n, his eyes never leaving her. Various emotions were welling up inside him. He wanted nothing more than to smother y/n with hugs and shower her with kisses. But before that, he must ask for her forgiveness first.

“Keiji!” the voice brought Akaashi back to reality. He looked to his left and saw ex/n getting her wrist bandaged. Akaashi was surprised at first, but the shock went away as quickly as it came when he remembered Konoha mentioning that ex/n was hurt too.

“E- ex/n.” Akaashi reluctantly went over to his current girlfriend. He really wanted to go to y/n right now, but he couldn’t embarrass ex/n in front of so many people. 

“They’re already stabilizing my wrist. We can go after this.” Ex/n smiled at her boyfriend, happy that he came here for her.

Y/n was starting to regain her consciousness when she heard a voice calling out to Akaashi. 

“Keiji is here?” she thought to herself as she got excited that Akaashi was there. However, the excitement quickly died down when she realized who the voice belonged to. 

“Of course, he came here for ex/n. Not me. What was I thinking?” y/n laughed to herself. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting them to know that she’s already awake. Y/n didn’t want to see how Akaashi would care for ex/n. She knew how sweet he can be and she’s not ready yet to see Akaashi be all nice and cozy with another girl. 

“Let’s go!” Y/n slowly opened her eyes when she heard them leave. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Bokuto, who was sitting beside her bed, wanted to call out to her. But he decided against it when he saw how y/n was trying hard not to cry. The only thing he could do was to lightly put his hands over hers to give y/n a little bit of comfort. 

Akaashi tugged on ex/n’s uninjured arm when they were far enough from the infirmary. He looked around to see if there’s anyone else with them. When he confirmed that they were alone, he started to speak.

“Ex/n, I don’t want to lie to you. So I’m just going to say it to you straight. I want to go back. I want to go back and make sure that y/n is okay. I’m worried about her.” 

“Y/n? O- okay, then I’ll accompany you.” Ex/n was taken aback, but Akaashi really looked worried so she offered to go with him instead. 

“No. That- that’s not what I meant.” Akaashi sighed. He didn’t know how to break it to her lightly.

“I actually went to the infirmary because I was worried about y/n.” a long silence ensued after Akaashi’s revelation. 

“I didn’t go there for you ex-san.” Akaashi added to make his intention clearer.

“Ex-san?” ex/n understood what he meant when he spoke to her that way. She has always been fascinated with Akaashi’s ability to be honest and straight forward, but she never expected that these two traits will also be the one to cause her pain the most. Ex/n couldn’t really blame Akaashi. It was her who brought him pain first, and hurting him will forever be her biggest regret. 

“She probably still hates you, you know?” ex/n said jokingly as she tried to cover the pain she feels. She feels pathetic because she doesn’t even think that she has the right to feel this way, not after what she’s done. It’s not like she didn’t see this coming too. She noticed the changes in Akaashi. She noticed that this Akaashi did not love her as much as the Akaashi before did. 

“But don’t give up on her.” ex/n tried to sound cheerful. She understands that this was her own doing. If she hadn’t cheated on Akaashi before, he wouldn’t have met y/n. They wouldn’t have fallen in love with each other. The least she could do now, was to not get in their way. She was glad that Akaashi even gave her this chance to be with him again.

“Thank you ex/n-san.” Akaashi gave her a deep bow. 

“Go! Y/n needs you right now. I heard the doctors a while ago. I think she has a concussion.” ex/n gave him a sad smile and watched him run away from her... forever.

Akaashi ran back to the infirmary as fast as he could. Y/n and Bokuto were shocked to see him panting as if he’d been running a marathon. Akaashi did not hide his worry when he saw that y/n was already awake.

“Y/n. How are you? Are you okay now? Is there anything you need? Did the doctor talk to you already? Are you still not feeling well?” Akaashi did not give y/n time to answer his questions. He checked all over y/n’s body for any bruises and scratches. When he saw that none of them are severe and that she’s physically okay, he heaved a sigh. Falling down the stairs must have caused her not just a few scratches here and there. 

“What did the doctor say?” he asked more calmly this time.

“What are you doing here?” Y/n asked him coldly as she looked out the window.

“I’m worried about you, y/n.” Akaashi’s voice was so soft that you wouldn’t be able to hear him if it wasn’t for the silence of the infirmary.

“You should be staying by ex/n’s side.” y/n still refused to look at him.

“But ex/n and I-“

“Leave.” she didn’t let him finish. Her eyes started to water again. She didn’t want to hear anything about the two of them. 

“Please leave.” y/n whispered. Akaashi was about to retaliate when Bokuto spoke.

“Akaashi. It’s okay. The doctor said that y/n has a concussion and she must not be put in stressful situations for the time being. But she only needs to rest. Don’t worry too much. I’ll look after y/n-chan here. “ Bokuto saw how y/n reacted to Akaashi and ex/n earlier. He didn’t want to stress her more.

Frustration was evident in Akaashi’s face. He wants to be the one to look after y/n right now. But he also understands what Bokuto just said. The setter wonders why Bokuto suddenly sounded so mature. The ace was acting just like the time when Akaashi panicked during a game at nationals. He’s seeing the same Bokuto-san from then.

“Okay. Please look after her well.” Akaashi had no choice but to concede. He left the infirmary with a heavy heart.

When Akaashi left, Bokuto turned back to y/n and asked her a question.

“Do you hate him?”

“You and I both know that no one could ever really hate him, Bokuto-san.” Y/n smiled sadly, still looking out the window.

“Then why push him away? I could see how worried he was with you, you know.” Akaashi has done so many things for Bokuto, so now, Bokuto wants to repay him by helping him fix his relationship with y/n. Even if Akaashi didn’t specifically tell him, he knew that y/n has always been the one inside Akaashi’s heart.

“I just- I don’t want to see him. Seeing him makes my resolve crumble.” y/n has cried herself to sleep every night ever since their break up. She couldn’t remember a night when she didn’t dream of how Akaashi broke it off with her. It still hurts her as if everything just happened yesterday.

“You didn’t even look at Akaashi.” Bokuto pouted.

“I can’t, Bokuto-san. His eyes are one of the reasons I fell in love with him. I would just get lost in them and wouldn’t be able to look away.” y/n smiled a little at how Bokuto still supported Akaashi even though he wasn’t here. 

“Is getting lost in his eyes again really that bad?” y/n looked at Bokuto, carefully thinking of the answer to his question.

“No. Not really. But that would only get my hopes up because I’m too weak not to think that maybe, just maybe, Keiji could love me again. I would only mistake his kindness for love.” y/n answered him truthfully.

“Ugh! Then why won’t you just get your hopes up again?” Bokuto tried to argue but the door was suddenly opened again. It was Akaashi. He came back. Again.

“I’m sorry. This will only be quick. I cannot just leave here without telling you this y/n.” Akaashi looked y/n in the eye. Just as what y/n had confessed, she really wasn’t able to look away from him. She was captivated by Akaashi.

“I love you, y/n. And I’m determined to get you back. I will leave today so I would not stress you out. But I promise you, I will be back. I will not stop from chasing you until you forgive me and agree to go out with me again.” Akaashi did not waste time and directly told y/n his intention. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, y/n.” with that, Akaashi turned around and left the infirmary once more. This time feeling triumphant that he had successfully declared his feelings. 

Y/n was only left stunned while Bokuto stood beside her, satisfied and proud of Akaashi. 

~ The End ~


	12. 🧁 Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is a compilation of reactions from different Haikyuu! characters on the same situation.

“I can’t believe we didn’t get to see the real sky tree.” a disappointed Hinata follows his seniors in a shop.

“You can always come back here next time, Shoyo. I can give you a tour.” Kenma looks up from his phone.

Karasuno has come to Tokyo again this weekend, and this time, they were allowed to go buy souvenirs for their friends back in Miyagi. It was rare for Takeda sensei and coach Ukai to let them roam around the city, so they asked some people from Nekoma in order to save time and to avoid getting lost.

“Thanks again for accompanying us to buy souvenirs.” Sawamura thanked the Nekoma captain.

“It’s nothing. I’m a nice person. Of course I won’t mind helping some country bumpkin crows.” Kuroo smirked, not forgetting to tease the Karasuno captain.

“Ah! I can’t wait to tell y/n about how we were allowed to go shopping this time. She’s sooo going to regret not going with us this weekend.” Sugawara said cheerfully as he scanned through an aisle.

“Oooh~ Y/n will definitely like this. I wonder if they have her size.” the silver haired boy asked no one in particular and went on to check some t-shirts for his girlfriend.

Hinata was surprised when he heard this from the vice captain, so he continued to watch Sugawara pick different kinds of souvenir for y/n, just to make sure that he heard it right. After a while, he turned back to look at his other teammates.

"Is he saying what I think he’s saying?!" Hinata whisper-yelled.

“He- he just mentioned y/n-san’s name!” Yachi replied quietly, afraid to let Sugawara hear her.

“Are they back together?” Yamaguchi asked his second year senpais.

“No. I don’t think so. Y/n-chan didn’t mention it to us.” Nishinoya was watching Sugawara intently, wondering whether he missed something about them or not.

“Why do you sound so close with y/n?” Asahi asked when he heard his Kouhais whispering to each other.

“We study together, remember? Ennoshita and the others are helping us.” Tanaka reminded their ace. 

“Why don’t we just ask him directly?” Kageyama was as clueless as usual and continued sipping his milk.

“Baka! Kageyama, Baka!” Hinata buries his face in his hands.

“Huh!” Kageyama faced the tiny middle blocker angrily.

“Pfft- why don’t you do it yourself then, king.” Tsukishima smirked at Kageyama’s idiocy. 

“Oi! Stop that already! He might hear us!” Sawamura hushed the team.

“Do you think this will-“ Sugawara turned around to ask Sawamura for advise when he saw the team huddled up in the corner of the shop, whispering amongst themselves. He got worried that they might be up to something naughty so he approached them.

“Hey! You’re not planning something troublesome are you?” Sugawara asked with his hands on his waist. The boys were startled and their body became visibly rigid at the sound of his voice.

“Uh- uh- of course not! Daichi and I are here, aren’t we? I- It’s not like w-we were talking about you. Pfft! Ha! T- talking about you.” Sugawara squinted his eyes at the stuttering Asahi.

“Okay, what is it?” Sugawara sighed and the first years and second years looked at Daichi, wanting him to ask the third year setter the question that they’ve been talking about.

“A- ano...”

“They want to know if you and y/n are back together now.” It was Kiyoko who cut off Daichi. She’s been quietly looking around until she heard the boys. She couldn’t help but be curious too. Kiyoko and y/n have formed a friendship when y/n became an honorary manager of the team, but she has stopped coming to trainings and matches, so she never really got the chance to talk to her anymore.

“We noticed that you’ve been picking out souvenirs for her, so we wanted to ask.” Kiyoko continued when they didn’t get a response. For a moment, Sugawara was at a loss for words. He looked down at his basket and indeed saw that most of the things he picked out were for y/n. He even got the snack that y/n said she wanted to buy if she gets the chance to roam around Tokyo. 

Sugawara did not bother to answer. Instead, he started returning back all the things he got for y/n quietly.

“So what does that mean?” Tanaka whispered to the group.

“It means that they’re not back together yet. Sugawara just forgot.” Daichi sighed, clearly confused as to why his vice captain made a careless mistake like this.

Sugawara did not know what came to him either. When Takeda sensei and coach Ukai told them about this free time, he just suddenly thought of how y/n wanted to go around the city so badly. Y/n used to come with them to their practice matches in Tokyo. He remembered how disappointed she was was she found out that their schedule was full of practice matches and no time for shopping. The thought just came to him and somehow, it took him back to those days when they were together. Maybe he enjoyed the thought too much, to the point that it stuck with him until someone pointed it out.

“You must remember to send me a message when you arrive in Miyagi, Shoyo.” 

“Okay, Kenma. And I’ll make sure that we will beat you on our next match.” Hinata jumped, excited at the thought of finally winning against Nekoma.

“And maybe grow a little bit taller next time too.” Lev went on to tease Hinata’s cute height.

Karasuno were saying their farewell to the Tokyo teams now. Like always, they’ve learned a lot from each match they played. The Tokyo teams are definitely on another level.

The boys entered the bus one by one. Sugawara, who usually sits beside the captain, opted to sit away from everyone. He wanted to be alone, he needed to think things through. 

Sugawara thought that this would help him go back to normal, but sitting alone and looking out the window only made him think more about y/n.

[flashback#1]

“This girl. No wonder she fails this subject, she’s sleeping through her class.” Sugawara was outside y/n’s classroom, watching her. The teacher hasn’t dismissed the class yet, and Sugawara can already see his girlfriend sleeping soundly at the back of the classroom. 

As soon as the teacher left for lunch break, Sugawara entered the classroom and sat on the chair in front of y/n. He placed his arms on her desk and set his chin on his arms. He loves watching y/n sleep up close, but as much as he wanted to stay like that a bit more, they needed to eat.

“Cupcake~ wake up! We need to have lunch now.” Sugawara repeatedly tapped on y/n’s nose as he tried to wake her up. Y/n only pushed his finger away and went back to sleep. Sugawara chuckled at his cute sleepy girlfriend.

“Cupcake~” he continues to pester the girl. This time, y/n rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. She was happy to see Sugawara as soon as she woke up, but she was also surprised at the close proximity of both of their faces. This then, has caused her to fall from her chair and hit the floor with a loud thud. 

“Ah!” she rubbed her butt lightly to ease the pain.

“Cupcake! Are you okay?” Sugawara immediately stood up and offered a hand to help y/n up. 

“What are you doing here in my classroom, Koushi?” Y/n accepted Sugawara’s help and blushed as she remembered how close their faces were to each other. 

“Why? Don’t you want your classmates to see your senior boyfriend?” Sugawara laughed as he teased his girlfriend, knowing that dating an older guy still embarrassed her a bit.

“It’s not thaaaat. Y- you- your face was too close to mine! Who the heck does that?” Y/n tried her best not to blush, but she was failing miserably at it.

“Well young lady, I just happened to see you sleep through your entire class.” Sugawara had his hands on his waist, going total mom mode on y/n.

“I- I did not! I just slept at the end!” Y/n pouted, trying to be defensive.

“Let’s just go get lunch, okay?” she huffed and Sugawara only laughed as he followed his girlfriend out.

[flashback #2]

“WHAT? You’re not going to study with us anymore?” Tanaka and Nishinoya’s voices echoed through the gym.

“Koushi said that I was spending too much time with you guys, so he asked me to stop going to our group studies.” y/n got a little bit giddy, remembering how her boyfriend acted all jealous yesterday.

“But what about your grades? Isn’t Sugawara-san worried about that?” Nishinoya couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were doing a great job at teaching them.

“He said he’s going to give me private lessons.” y/n whispered, turning red in embarrassment. 

“WHAT?” the two second years shouted again.

“Oi! Will you two stop hovering over my girlfriend!” Sugawara grabbed the two by the back of their collars. 

“But Sugawara-san! Why is she the only one you’re giving private lessons to?” Tanaka complained.

“Why don’t you ask Kiyoko if she could teach you instead?” Sugawara tried to ward them off by pushing them to Kiyoko, and he succeeded as the two happily ran to Kiyoko.

“They sure like Kiyoko-san a lot huh.” y/n chukles at her two batch mates. 

“You spent time with them again, cupcaaake~” Sugawara wrapped his arms around y/n’s waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Eh? I just informed them about the change of plans. Why are you getting all mopey on me again?” y/n would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy this but she didn’t really want Sugawara to be worried about other guys. Especially now, her boyfriend needed all the assurance he can get. A first year just took his place as first string, his feelings is probably hurt. She needed to be there for him.

“Okay, fine~ we can go on a date later. I’ll wait until you finish practice.” hearing this made Sugawara happy. That’s all he wanted. More babe time. 

[flashback#3]

“Y/n, I’m breaking up with you.” y/n felt her throat tightening when she heard those words from Sugawara.

“W-what? W-why? Koushi-” she gave out a nervous laugh. She tried to reach out to Sugawara, but he avoided her touch as if touching her would burn him.

“Ex/n came back. I want to be with her again, y/n.” it killed y/n to see him say that with a bored expression. For a moment, she wondered if he could tell that she’s feeling a burning pain in her gut right now.

Standing before her, is the man who called her his angel. The very same man who told her that she’s his savior. The man who said that he couldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for her. So why is it that at this moment, this very same man is telling her that he wants to break up, to go back to this girl who came before her. 

“Koushi, please. Please don’t leave me. I’ll work harder with my studies. I will not bother you to teach me anymore. I’ll be more responsible. Just.. please, Koushi.” y/n’s body trembled as she begged Sugawara on her knees. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Panic, evident in her voice. She could feel Sugawara slowly slipping through her fingers. 

Y/n thought that this was so unfair. She did nothing but love Sugawara sincerely. He was her first love. She didn’t understand why. Why is the person whom she trusts the most, hurting her so much?

She often thought about how books were not able to capture how it really feels to fall in love. The happiness y/n felt with every moment she spent with Sugawara was far beyond what was written in books. Now that she has also experienced the pain that comes with love, she questions them more. None of them warned her of how painful it was. None of them were able to put into words, the excruciating pain that she’s feeling right now.

Even though Sugawara is breaking up with y/n, he still didn't want to see her like this. The always cute and always cheery person that he loved, was now on the ground, bawling her eyes out, begging him not to leave her. So he looked away.

"I'm sorry, y/n. Ex/n and I have been seeing each other for more than a week now." Sugawara didn’t know why, but something tugged at his heart the moment he said this.

Y/n initially thought that nothing could hurt her even more than the break up. But she was proven wrong. “They’ve been dating behind her back for more than a week.” It echoed through her mind over and over again. During that time, she was always waiting for Sugawara because he told her that he was busy. And he was indeed busy. Busy reawakening the dormant feelings he had for ex/n.

“So I guess I never really had your heart huh, Koushi? Because it was only her. It has always been... just her.” y/n’s voice shook as she tried to stop herself from crying more. She then straightened herself and turned her back against Sugawara.

“Okay then. Sugawara-san. I’ll give you your freedom. Goodbye.” after saying her goodbye, y/n ran away from there. Eager to go home, under the comfort of her blanket.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

The sun was starting to set when they arrived back at Karasuno High. The first years and second years got off the bus as soon as it stopped. The third years were left inside to speak with Takeda sensei and coach Ukai. While stretching around, Hinata immediately spotted someone waiting by their school entrance.

“Eh? Y/n-san?” this caught the others’ attention and turned to where Hinata was looking. When they saw y/n, they all ran to her.

“Y/n-chan! We went shopping in Tokyo this time!” Nishinoya greeted with enthusiasm.

“Y/n-san. Here, I bought you a souvenir.” Yachi who just released y/n from a hug, handed her a brown bag.

“Really? You shouldn’t have! But thank you, Yacchan!” y/n smiled at the first year manager.

“We all bought you souvenirs!” Hinata stated as everyone brought out their gift. 

“You guys! Why are you so sweet?” y/n got a bit teary eyed.

“ehem- ehem.” Tanaka coughed as he silently pointed towards Tsukishima. Everyone looked at the tall blonde as if waiting for him to do something.

“What?” he asked, irritated.

“Where’s your souvenir for y/n-chan?” Kinoshita asked and the blonde boy only blushed.

“It’s okay, Tsukishima. You don’t need to get pressured by them.” y/n chuckled.

“You look happy y/n-san.” Tsukishima noticed this the moment they approached her.

“Well, I guess you can say that.” she beamed.

“So why did you and Sugawara-san broke up?” Kageyama, who lacks experience in communication, asked blatantly. Ennoshita hit the back of his head for his insensitive question, but y/n still answered the question unbothered. 

“He just got tired of taking care of me, I guess.” y/n nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. This left the others feeling better. It was good if both parties have already moved on.

“What are you doing here on a weekend, y/n?” it was Narita who asked this time.

“Oh! I was actually waiting fo- “ 

“Oi! What are you guys doing, still standing around like that?” Sugawara shouted as he got off the bus. Everyone turned to looked at him, creating a space in between them, and revealing y/n. 

Sugawara was surprised at first, but he kept his eyes on y/n. The rest of the team looked back and forth between the two of them. When they realized that the two remained looking at each other, they quietly left. 

He didn’t know why, but Sugawara’s heart started to beat faster when y/n began to walk towards his direction. He watched her come closer with a smile on her face. The closer y/n got, the faster she walked. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

Sugawara slightly opened his arms in an attempt to catch y/n when he saw her running towards him. But instead of catching her...

...Y/n ran past him and into the arms of another guy standing behind Sugawara.

The third year setter saw how the guy twirled y/n around when he caught her. They both wore huge smiles on their faces. Anyone who would see them right now can tell that they’re both madly in love with each other. Sugawara could only watch this in anguish. There was nothing he could do but feel bad for himself, and regret the choice he made.

“Makoto! How was your swimming meet?” y/n asked the tall swimmer with sparkling eyes, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Sugawara thought that it was funny how things turned out. How cruel and at the same time just, fate is. He and y/n have now switched places. The y/n that he was seeing right now looks as happy as he was when he first got back together with ex/n, if not more. 

Sugawara couldn’t help but wonder if this was what she felt when he left her for ex/n. This burning yet hollow feeling inside his chest. This constant feeling of uneasiness. When the consequences of his choice has sunk in, Sugawara turned his back on them and walked slowly back to the gym where his teammates await.

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important announcement on my next update, I hope you guys will stay with me until the end ❤️ Thank you 🙇🏻♀️


	13. 🏝 Hinata Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Haikyuu! Character  
> Y/N: you  
> Ex/N: Haikyuu character's ex girlfriend
> 
> Just when Y/N thought that everything was going her way, she was suddenly faced with a painful break-up from HC. They have been dating for a while now, and everything seemed fine, until HC's ex girlfriend, his first love, returns in the picture. 
> 
> Ex/N wanted HC back, and the moment HC found out, he immediately accepted her back. He forgave ex/n despite hurting him in the past. HC broke up with Y/N cold-heartedly. It was as if the time they spent together was all nothing for him. Y/n decided that if HC doesn't want her anymore, then she'll just have to move on. She doesn't want to force HC to love her when clearly, HC was still very much in love with ex/n.
> 
> As HC continues on in his life with his ex, now back to being his girlfriend, he finds himself subconsciously looking for Y/N presence. Their traditions and routines have grown on him and suddenly yearns for them. It was like he was only realizing it now that Y/N is no longer by his side. He got so used to y/n being there for him that he suddenly feels empty and agitated that she wasn't there anymore. He realizes that he has taken her for granted and now wants Y/N back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains spoilers about Haikyuu post time skip.
> 
> When I wrote this, I was playing Sigala and James Arthur's Lasting Lover (Acoustic version) on repeat. The lyrics doesn't really have anything to do with the story but the rhythm and composition of the music helps to set the mood so.. yeah. I recommend to read this while listening to Lasting Lover (Acoustic version) on repeat, but only if you can do both at the same time. I'll insert a note where you can start playing it.

🍊Hinata's POV

"Hey, sorry I won't be able to see you off tomorrow, Shoyo. We have an important meeting with a client." ex/n sounded apologetic on the other end of the line.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it ex/n." I didn't really minded that much. I only asked her out of courtesy. We're probably not going to see each other for a long time again after tomorrow.

"Have a safe trip home, Shoyo! Bye!"

"So I'm guessing she's not coming with us tomorrow?" Pedro was scanning through the menu of my favorite restaurant here in Brazil. 

"Yeah. She has a meeting." 

"How about a drink then?" he moved his eyebrows up and down as he tempted me to drink.

"I have a flight to catch tomorrow." I laughed at my friend.

"So what? It's your last night here, Shoyo. We should at least make a toast to you, who successfully completed your training here. " We weren't always this close, Pedro and I. We started off ignoring each other due to the language barrier. It was only when we found out that we both liked Shonen Jump series, did we really get to talk. Everything went uphill from there, forming this friendship.

"Okay, but just one bottle of beer." I give in to his request.

After having dinner, we both went straight home and called it a night. My flight leaves at 8 in the morning, I wouldn't want to be late. Before I go to bed, I make sure to do my usual routine of checking my social media account. It's the most I could do in order to keep in touch and get updated about those whom I've left back home.

The first thing that popped up is Coach Ukai's picture of the new Karasuno volleyball team hanging around his store. They sure do have a lot of new players. A lot of students have started going to Karasuno for the volleyball team again. I guess going to Spring Interhigh Nationals for three years in a row has helped in gathering new members.

Ah~ my little sister Natsu. Of course she would be posting about my return to Japan tomorrow on her social media account. My sister has gotten herself involved with volleyball too. She's currently a junior high setter in Yukigaoka's girl's volleyball team and plans to play for Karasuno in high school too. I don't really understand why, but Natsu idolizes Kageyama a lot. He's the main reason why she wanted to play as a setter. She even asks Kageyama to teach her volleyball when she has me! Hmph! So much for being a supportive sister. 

And then we have... Huh? What's this? Is Tadashi throwing a party right now? He posted pictures from an event. I wasn't really sure what it was but I scrolled through them anyway. As I scanned through each of them, a certain photo caught my attention. She was not the main focus of the picture, but I can recognize that posture, that smile, that face anywhere. 

It's y/n.

My heart felt like it was being squeezed when I saw her. Y/n, my beloved girlfriend. Or should I say, my ex girlfriend, my one that got away. 

We met during our second year in highschool. I didn't really like calling it love at first sight, but it was what it was. I was smitten with her the moment she entered the volleyball gym with Yacchan. The memory of our first meeting remained as clear as day to me, as if it only happened yesterday. I remember how a whiff of her faint, sweet scent filled my nostrils as the warm gust of wind blew into the gym. I remember how time stood still when she looked my way, her dark eyes meeting my orange ones. I remember how the possessiveness took over me when everyone gathered around to meet her. Seeing her fragile form in the middle of giant highschool athletes made me want to protect her. 

Y/n is a very shy person. It took me a while to make her warm up to me, but boy was I so happy when she did, because my fondness of her only grew from then on. Y/n is kind and very understanding. I was lucky to meet someone like her. 

When I first told her about my plans to go here in Brazil, she supported me. She didn't complain about how it was on the other side of the world and what not. Y/n accepted my decision, happy that I'm doing something big to achieve my dream. Each time coach Washijo and I met to talk about his former student in Brazil who is going to help me, she was there. She helped me research more about Brazil's weather, the people, the food, the language and even tourist spots that she insisted I visit when I arrive here.

Even as we part at the airport, y/n only gave me an encouraging smile. It was difficult to say goodbye to her. I couldn't believe I was leaving this precious girl unguarded. We talked about how our relationship would be, and thank God she agreed to still stay together despite the distance. I wouldn't know what to do if she broke up with me then and there. But still, if there's anything or anyone that I was reluctant to leave behind, it was her. My beloved y/n.

The first few weeks in Brazil was cool. Y/n and I kept in touch. She made a schedule of when we could call each other. We promised that no matter how busy we are, we must answer the call to let each other know that we are okay. There was never a day that I did not seize the opportunity to tell her how much I love her.

I went to see the places she told me to go to. After arriving at each of the destinations, I immediately gave her a call and y/n always answers. We would take a picture at the tourist spots together through video calls and screenshots. 

I always keep her involved in everything I do in Brazil. Even if it's just something I eat, drink or see, as long as I think it's something that she would like, I would take a picture of it and send it to her. 

Before going to bed, I make sure to e-mail her about things that happened to me that day that we weren't able to talk about during our calls. In the morning, the first thing I still do is to greet her and wish her a nice day. Y/n does the same too. We both did our very best to let each other know how much we wanted our relationship to work.

[Optional: you can start playing the song here]

But two months. Two months in Brazil and being away from my family, away from my friends and away from my girlfriend, has started to take its toll on me. I was getting homesick. Y/n and I still kept the routine, but it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to be with her. To hold her, to kiss her, to hear her voice other than through the phone, I wanted to have her right by my side. I knew it was selfish of me so I stayed quiet about it.

I tried my best to make it seem that everything is fine. Whenever she called, I put out the best cheerful voice I could muster just so she wouldn't get worried. But of course, y/n was y/n. She knew me best. It didn't even take her long to realize that there was something wrong with me. So I told y/n everything. There's no point in hiding anything from her anymore.

Y/n listened to me rant about my struggles, my worries, how I was feeling homesick and how alienated I felt in this unfamiliar country. After I finished, she didn't reason with me about how I should not be feeling this and that. She instead reminded me of why I was here. What was my purpose in this trip to Brazil. Hearing her say that, soothed me. Talking to y/n was indeed still the best. I wondered what came to me to even attempt to hide this from her. Pfft. Maybe Kageyama is right, I really am stupid.

The following week went by smoothly. Not a single negative thought came to me. I was finally gaining confidence about this trip. I realized that I could really pull this off and be here for two years without any worry... or so I thought. 

The feeling of being motivated only lasted for a week before everything went back to being lonely and sad. So I was hesitant to answer y/n's call this time. She'll be able to tell again that something's wrong. I was about to pick up the call when I accidentally bumped into someone, making me almost drop my phone.

"Oh! I'm sorry." the voice sounded familiar, so I looked up.

"Ex/n?" I asked, bewildered at the fact that out of all the people I could meet here, I actually ran into my ex girlfriend.

"Hinata? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" 

Ex/n and I tried to catch up with each other over dinner. Apparently, her family moved here in Brazil right after she graduated from high school. It felt so refreshing to finally meet someone I know after being away from home for so long. So we ended up talking until late at night. I offered to walk her home after that too. 

Meeting ex/n that night was a blessing that I never thought I needed, but it came. And I was really grateful for it. What I didn't know that night, was that the blessing given to me was actually a temptation, a challenge. A challenge to test my loyalty and sincerity towards y/n. Because that night, was the first time I've ever missed a call from y/n. The first time I didn't e-mail her about my day. The first time that I didn't sleep with y/n as the last person on my mind. 

A month passed by quickly after meeting ex/n. We spent most of our free time together during that month. We explored different places in Brazil, went on food trips, and we even got to go snorkeling with sea turtles. Spending time with ex/n made me forget that I was far away from home. The lonely feeling went away. It felt like I was back in Japan again, speaking Japanese with an old friend. I think it was the familiarity that made it seem that way. 

I didn't get to answer y/n's calls more and more, because every time she called, I was with ex/n, and I haven't really told y/n about meeting her here in Brazil. Nor did I ever plan to. It's best not to let y/n worry about these kinds of things. I thought that my love for y/n is all that matters, right? By keeping this from her, I thought I was just preventing things from becoming more complicated. 

I still send y/n e-mails about my day, but they only remained brief, making sure that I didn't disclose any of my trips and meetings with ex/n. At some point, I felt guilty about hiding all this from my girlfriend. But it was not like I'm cheating on her. I still loved her and had every intention to go back to her. I just didn't want to feel alone anymore. 

One night, ex/n came by to my place. It was already late, but she demanded that Pedro and I should go with her. So I went to the bathroom to take a shower and left her in my room. I didn't want her to hover over Pedro. It was already embarrassing enough that Pedro's getting dragged around by ex/n too. 

I was already drying my hair when I heard ex/n introducing herself to someone. When I opened the door connecting the bathroom to my room, I saw her put down my phone.

"What are you doing? Why were you holding my phone?" I didn't want her to touch my phone. I know ex/n well. She liked snooping around other people's things.

"Oh. Someone called and I just answered the phone." I suddenly broke into a cold sweat when I heard ex/n say this. I ran to where my phone was and checked the call log in panic.

"Sh*t!" I couldn't stop myself from cursing anymore. Y/n called and ex/n was the one who picked the phone up. I could only imagine what's running through y/n's mind right now. With my left hand pulling on my hair, and my right frantically calling y/n back, ex/n spoke.

"What's the matter? Who called?" I could clearly see how worried she was. But I don't have time for that right now. The only thing I could think of at that moment was to call y/n back and explain to her. 

"It was y/n. My girlfriend."

"What? I didn-... Oh no." ex/n stared at me with her mouth open, looking paler than usual. This got me even more nervous.

"What? What did you say to her?" my voice shook as I asked her this.

"After I introduced myself, she asked for you. And I- " 

"and you what?"

"I told her that you were in the shower." I winced at that and rubbed my face roughly with both of my hands. 

"F*ck!" That didn't sound right at all. Knowing y/n, she's probably thinking of the worst possible scenario after hearing ex/n's voice.

"Please leave, ex/n. I don't think I can still go with you and Pedro tonight." I wasn't mad at ex/n. She was not the one who's at fault. It's just that... at that time, the most important thing for me was to reach y/n. 

I kept on pacing back and forth while trying to call y/n that night. But like the first one, it just went straight to voice mail. The longer she didn't answer, the more worried I became. It frustrated me that I couldn't reach her. Despite knowing that she turned her phone off, I still kept on calling. I didn't want to miss the opportunity that she might suddenly open it back again. 

I wasn't able to sleep that night. I kept on imagining what could be running through her mind. And trust me, they weren't nice at all. I thought back to what happened in the past month. If she was to find out everything, she would be devastated. It would tear her apart. Thinking about this, an image of her body shaking as tears continuously flowed from her eyes, popped into my head. It made me want to repeatedly bang my head on the wall. I didn't intend to hurt y/n, and I certainly did not want to lose her.

My heart wouldn't calm down, it felt like it was being twisted left and right. Even after a week, y/n still wouldn't answer her phone. I still sent her e-mails everyday like I always do, but I didn't explain anything through them, because what happened between us shouldn't just be discussed through letters. But I did let her know how she was driving me crazy by not talking to me.

I started avoiding ex/n after that night too. It might already be too late, but I needed to straighten up. I can't keep on making my loneliness and homesickness as an excuse. What I did, I shouldn't have done. What happened, shouldn't have happened. I should've just been honest with y/n about everything from the very beginning instead of keeping things from her as if I was really seeing someone behind her back. 

I tried calling my other friends too, but they didn't have any information about y/n. It was either that or they already knew what happened between y/n and I so they didn't want to meddle. It was quite obvious from their strained voices and awkward responses. Even Kageyama who was always grumpy, sounded even more grouchy than usual. Yacchan was acting a bit weird too when I called her about y/n. I was so sure that Yacchan knows something because she and y/n are classmates in university. It would be even more impossible if she didn't know anything.

Three more weeks have past and there were still no words from y/n. My friends still wouldn't tell me anything. So I pestered Yacchan to let me talk to y/n, and because of that, I learned something that made me regret my choices even more.

"I can't help you, Hinata. And I think we both know why."

"But Yacchan, please. I just need to explain things to y/n."

"What's there to explain, Hinata? You've hurt y/n-chan enough." I heard her heave out a sigh before she resumed talking.

"Do you remember how y/n-chan applied for a part time job during our second year in high school? She told you that she's saving up for something, but she wouldn't tell you what for, right?" I can remember this clearly. Y/n would often get extra shifts too.

"When you left for Brazil, she finally told me what it was for. It was for you. 

"Y/n-chan said that you'll definitely get lonely once you leave, so she's been working extremely hard to earn money for the plane tickets so that she could go visit you there.

"Y/n-chan was supposed to go there in Brazil, Hinata. She called you that night to ask you to pick her up from the airport the next day. You don't know how many times y/n-chan was tempted to tell you about it, but she ended up wanting to surprise you, so she hid it from you until the very last minute."

I felt as though my soul has left my body when I heard what Yacchan said. It was like I was walking on a rope and suddenly fell. Like a hole has opened up from within me, and my heart was swallowed by it.

"I saw how the smile on her faltered when you weren't the one who picked up the phone. I saw how she teared up when she learned who it was and what she said.

"To be honest with you, y/n-chan is not doing okay right now. She's been spacing out a lot lately. And every morning, when we meet up, her eyes are all puffy like she cried herself to sleep." I was too shocked to react. I stood there in my room, motionless, until I felt a tear roll down my right cheek.

"I really don't want to meddle with your affairs, Hinata. But I think you should just wait for y/n-chan to contact you herself. Good night." Yacchan ended the call after that.

I sat down at the edge of my bed and slowly ran both of my hands through my hair, down to my neck. My hands remained entangled on my nape as I looked up and closed my eyes. Letting all the tears slowly fall down.

"Y/n.. I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry." they came out as a whisper.

I dropped down on the floor on all fours and kept on hitting the carpeted floor as if it would lessen the pain I'm feeling. I couldn't remember much after that. I must've fallen asleep, because the next day, I found myself lying down on the floor when I woke up. 

I dragged myself to the bathroom to wash my face. I was staring at my own gloomy reflection in the mirror when I noticed my phone buzz with a voice mail on the floor. I quickly picked it up, hoping that it's y/n. The gods must've heard my prayers, because it was really a voice mail from her. I quickly opened it and waited for her voice to come through.

"I'm setting you free, Hinata. You can now be with someone else there in Brazil without having to worry about me. We can talk once you get back. But right now, please... just let me be." the voice mail ended there. 

I half expected for this to happen, but I hoped so hard for it not to end up this way. I knew it would be a miracle but, I really really just wanted to rewind the time and do things differently.

Did I still go after y/n? No. I felt like I owed this to her, to the woman I love. To grant her request, to give her space and to give her time. After all, this was all my fault. There was only me to blame. 

I enjoyed ex/n's company, I chose to spend more time with her than to answer y/n's usual calls. I chose to hide things from my girlfriend. I chose to keep her in the dark. I enjoyed the comfort that ex/n gave me too much that I forgot the risk that came with it. I chose the solace that I felt at that time, in exchange for my relationship with y/n. 

Yeah, I didn't technically "cheat". But, is what I did really any different? Being homesick and lonely were just excuses. I shouldn't have let it consume me, because there was no reason for me to do so. Y/n has been doing her best to help me all this time. Even though she was far away from me, I was still constantly on her mind. Looking after me, trying her best to comfort me. Even thinking ahead and save up just to visit me and yet...

The next few months after that remained the same. I avoided ex/n as much as I can. The only time we saw each other is when we're with other people too. But even then, we never really talked again. Ex/n tried approaching me a couple of times, but y/n's face would always pop up, so I walk away before she could even go near me. 

It would be a huge lie if I say that I fully enjoyed the rest of my stay here in Brazil. Everything else went smoothly except for the fact that y/n and I are no longer together. There were countless times wherein I wanted to go home so badly just to fix my relationship with her. But I reminded myself that y/n needed this too. She asked me to let her be for the time being, and it was the least I could do after everything I've done.

Thinking about doing this for her didn't ease the pain of being apart from her though. In every minute that we weren't together, I felt like I was constantly out of breath. This feels a lot worse than the loneliness I was feeling before. It was a whole new kind of pain. But I needed to endure it. I needed to be stronger. I needed to grow. I needed to use this time to become deserving of y/n too.

I shook my head to get myself out from driving down the memory lane. Why am I even thinking about this right now? Is it because I'm returning back to Japan tomorrow?

I scrolled through my phone and looked at the long list of unsent e-mails. I never stopped writing letters for y/n in the last year and a half. A part of me wrote them so she could read them when I come back, but a part of me also wrote them so that I could cope with our break up.

Revisiting everything that happened these last two years made me emotional. So I let out sigh and tapped on the little icon on the right corner of my screen. I started composing a new mail for y/n. My entry for today, on my last day here in Brazil.

Y/n, can you sense this? My heart still beats for you. My mind still filled with thoughts of you. Just one more day my love, and I'll be back there with you again. So please wait for me, y/n.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT for SPIN-OFF and Other upcoming AUs:
> 
> 1\. Haikyuu!!: The Ex SPIN-OFF
> 
> \- I decided to make this because while I was writing the original collection, I thought that there were still a lot of "untapped storyline" that I can explore. Be it another person's POV or another flashback from a character while they were still together, or even a continuation, I'll post them here. 
> 
> \- I'm accepting requests. So if there's something you want to know more about in the story, you can leave a comment here, and I'll try my best to write them for you.
> 
> \- I'm not totally closing the original The Ex collection, I'll be accepting character requests for it. Someone messaged me about doing one for Kunimi, so his story will probably be the next one you'll see in Haikyuu!!: The Ex.
> 
> 2\. Sakusa Kiyoomi's short series: Chained Fates
> 
> \- This will not be an angst type of story, so you can relax about that. It's going to be a feel good type of story. No huge plot twists, no suprises, just an ordinary story.
> 
> \- not an x Reader story too. ( I'm still looking for a name for the female lead. I welcome suggestions too.)
> 
> \- a brief background about it: It's a love story about rich kid Sakusa and his rich kid childhood friend. Sakusa in this story, will still be him as himself. A volleyball player under MSBY, a germaphobe, and basically everything we've known about him from Haikyuu. It just tells us about his story outside volleyball. 
> 
> 3\. Christmas Special 2020
> 
> \- a fluff collection that I would like to share with you this December. This will also be the first AU I'll publish after this.  
>  \- it's a mixed collection so some of it would be xReader and some would be stories of ships (m/m).  
>  \- it's my first time writing a story for m/m ships so please be patient with me.
> 
> 4\. A new one shot collection- Haikyuu!!: The BFF
> 
> HQC - Haikyuu Character  
> Y/n - you  
> Bff/n - your best friend
> 
> CONCEPT:  
> A perfect couple. That's how people around HC and y/n would describe them. An ideal guy dating his ideal girl. Meeting a person who's as devoted to you as you are to them. A kind of relationship that one could only envy. A kind of relationship you thought you'd only see in fairy tales. A kind of relationship that bff/n wants to wreck.
> 
> Bff/n has always had a huge crush on HC, this is the reason why she wants to tear y/n and HC apart. It did not matter to her if y/n was her best friend. All she wanted to do right now, was to steal HC away from her.
> 
> One night. One drink. 
> 
> Driven with jealousy, bff/n sets a scheme to sabotage the perfect couple. A plan that she thought would make HC's heart belong to her.
> 
> \- I haven't made the poster yet 😭 so please forgive me about this.  
> \- so yeah.. I guess that's it for the next collection. I hope you find the concept intriguing enough to support it like how you guys did with The Ex. 
> 
> I WISH I COULD SHARE THE POSTERS HERE ON AO3 too. I really want to show them to you T^T but I don’t know hooow :(
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this and for sticking with me until the not-so-last chapter of Haikyuu!!: The Ex.  
> If there's anything you want to say or to request, you can leave a comment here, or message me on wattpad, on facebook or on twitter. I use the same name for all.
> 
> Wattpad: SenjuHaruhi  
> Facebook: Haruhi Senju  
> Twitter: @HaruhiSenju  
> (posts on facebook and twitter are an hour or two delayed)


End file.
